her lavender eyes
by beautiful arrow
Summary: naruto x hinata, and a little bit of hinata x neji. ninja related story, will hinata ever find her happy ending with naruto? will naruto ever share the same feelings that hinata felt towards him? read to find out more! please REVIEW for more updates to the story! this is rated M just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

After making joinin, Uzumaki Naruto decided to take it to the next level.

Applying for the AMBU, he decides to take another step forward in becoming Hokage.

That day, he was sitting in his room reading the application, when he heard a knock on the door. It was sakura.

"hey Naruto! How are you? Umm, i was thinking if you would like to join me to lunch?" said sakura with her face as red as a tomato. Naruto didn't believe his eyes. He thought he was just day dreaming. He blinked twice realizing that it wasn't really Sakura standing at his door step, it was Huuga Hinata.

Her lavender eyes looking at him full of hope that he accepts her request. Realizing what he saw and heard, Naruto quickly snapped out of his day dream and said, "hey Hinata, im great come in don't just stand there"

Hinata was shocked that he invited her inside, she didn't know whether that was a yes or a no for her answer. Her dark blue hair hanging loosely on her shoulders and back. Naruto never noticed how pretty hinata was, he never really noticed how calming and pleasant her face and eyes were.

Living alone, Naruto never knew how to serve people properly when they visit him at home. he decides to serve out some chips and candy he had.

Shyly Hinata asked him if she was interrupting him in anything. "uh, umm, na Naruto, am am I interrupting you? I mean if you are busy you don't have to join me. Its its okay" said hinata playing with her two fingers as always when she was shy. "what are you kidding? No im totally free today, its my pleasure, I would love to join you, im just a little surprised you asked . you know with how shay you are and everything." Said Naruto rubbing the back of his head and flashing a huge smile at hinata.

Later that day, knowing how Naruto loved ramen, hinata and Naruto headed out to ラーメン一楽, Rāmen Ichiraku shop. "hey Naruto, bringing a date along with you today?" said Ayame, making Hinata go flashing red and Naruto a bit shy too.

As they ate their ramen, Naruto couldn't stop noticing Hinata's beauty. "uhh Naruto, why are you staring at me like that? Uh you're making me feel uncomfortable." Naruto couldn't resist as he said, "Hinata you're so beautiful, how come I never noticed how breathtaking your eyes are" her eye grew wide and her cheeks went from pink to cherry red. Hinata quickly bowed her head down to hide her shyness. "Say, would you like to take a walk at the park after lunch?" with Naruto saying that Hinata quickly nodded as a sign of approval.

"Thanks Ayame for the great ramen, I will sure treat Hinata once more here" said Naruto with a wide smile on his face. They went to the park, it was full of children playing around and running here and there, with all that chaos, Hinata and Naruto couldn't hear each other. Naruto suggested that they go to a more quite place, a lake in Konohagakure. On their way there, Sakura and Ino saw them pass by but didn't have the courage to bother them knowing how much Hinata loved Naruto since the first day she saw him, they didn't want to ruin any chances of them being together. "Hey Ino, could it be that Naruto and HInata are finally going out together, the poor thing, she loved him since the academy and he never noticed her." "Sakura, everybody knows that Naruto always had a crush on you but you never gave him a chance, I guess he finally got over you. I mean it will be amazing if he and Hinata were going out together, she's a very beautiful, strong and elegant woman from a fine family. Naruto is lucky to have such beauty madly and hopelessly in love with him"

When they reached the lake, Naruto splashed a bit of water on Hinata, they started playing with water till all of their clothes got wet. "we should probably make a fire and ger warm before we get sick" said Hinata in her low and shy voice as ever. "Right, I get started with that, you just set there and relax Hinata" The sun was almost going down and they were sitting around the fire, a cold breeze passed by making Hinata shiver in her seat. "Hinata, if you are cold, you can come near me. I'm pretty warm because of the nine tails, I don't get too cold" "uhh umm I umm well, if you insist." She sat right beside him feeling his warmth, she thought, "oh Naruto I never knew that you were so warm, I wish you would hold me like this whenever Im cold" Her face went super red as her thought went through her mind.

Naruto's thoughts:

I can't believe I never noticed Hinata. Man, what is this feeling, I feel like I don't want to leave her side ever again. She's cold as ice. I better lace my shoulder on her. But then again what f she snaps like Sakura and hit me in the face. That's going to ruin everything. I don't want her to think that I'm a pervert.

End

They sat there in silence, until Hinata sensed another chakra close by. She told Naruto and he went off to check who is there. "stay here Hinata and take care of yourself, I'll go and see who is there and I'll come back to protect you, I promise,"

Hearing those words from him, Hinata almost fainted. She couldn't believe that she was out on a date with Naruto after all these years of waiting. Yet again she thought to herself thst it wasn't officially a date as they didn't mention anything about that. It was only spending some free time together.

The other chakra Hinata sensed belonged to and AMBU ninja that was on duty. He sensed their chakra and decided to check who was there at that time.

It was pitch black when Naruto came back to Hinata. They decided to go back to the village. "Hinata, its getting late and I don't want you to get hurt, let me walk you home"

For the rest of the night, Naruto couldn't stop thinking about Hinata.

Naruto's thoughts:

I really had fun today, I might just ask her out again, but, what if Neji disapproves, I mean that guy is creepy. He doesn't allow anyone to come close to Hinata. Im going to talk this out with Sakura. Yeah she might help.

End.

The next day, Naruto went to talk to sakura about yesterday. She was surprised and also very happy for Hinata and Naruto. "Naruto, if you really like her then ask her out, get to know her better. HInata is a wonderful girl."

Naruto thank sakura for her advice, after that he went to the AMBU to submit his papers, knowing how powerful Naruto is, they accepted him that very moment. They gave him his AMBU accessories and an orange fox mask.

On his way home, he noticed HInata on the streets. He went rushing towards her. "Hinata wait! Hold on!"

"hey Naruto, uuh umm hi, how are you?" said Hinata, shy as ever. "Hinata I made it into AMBU, ill be collecting my first mission tomorrow! This is amazing! Hey, care to join me to dinner tonight? Come on with me to my apartment ill leave my stuff their, get changed and go out"

"uhh umm ya yeah sure! I would love that! And Naruto.. congrats" she hugged him and quickly realized what she did, she escaped his chest and her face went as red as blood.

Celebrating his new position, Naruto took Hinata to a fancy sushi bar, where they drank sake and ate fancy sushi which he enjoyed but not as much as he enjoyed his bowl of Ichiraku ramen. They talked the whole night, Naruto cracking jokes and making hinata laugh so hard that her stomach hurt. It was getting late around 2 am when he noticed the time. Time passed quickly. Naruto caught Hinata day dreaming and staring at him giving him a cute and innocent smile admiring his sky blue eyes and his blond locks that took her breathe away. "its getting late and I better take you home before your father and Neji go out looking for you and I end up digging my own grave" said Naruto with a bit of sarcasm. Hinata snapped out of it when she heard his voice which was like melody to her and his voice was the thing that she longed to hear. "hai, we better hurry up. You should get home too, you have a mission tomorrow as well" said hinata.

Naruto dropped her home and he headed to his own. Later that night Naruto was so tired that he didn't even change his clothes directly fell on his bed and slept like a child.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Sleepless nights.

After that night, Hinata didnt see Naruto for 7 weeks. he was very busy with his new ANBU missions and was always out of the village. she worried about him all the time.

hinata went out to take some fresh air. she went to Konoha central park there where she met Kiba. "hey kiba! can I join you?" said hinata with her innocent smile on her face. "hinata! it has been so long!" said Kiba exited as ever. Kiba always had a crush on Hinata and it killed him everyday to see her suffer because of her love to nartuo and it killed him to see that naruto never noticed hinata and how beautiful she was and how she loved him unconditionally. kiba never had the courage or guts to tell hinata that he loved her, he didnt want to ruin their friendship.

they walked calmly around the park. Kiba picked a purple tulip from the bushes and gave it to hinata. her cheeks turned slight pink color. "Ano, Hinata, how have you been? I mean with naruto always out of the village? he is so busy we dont even see him around anymore, it has been so long. i heard that we will be sent to suna and will not return anytime soon, not as ANBU of course. they never talk about their missions. but i heard that it was something for the two villages" Hinata's eyes grew wide for a moment when she heard that naruto wont be here. "im fine kiba, thanks. but who told you about this?"

kiba told her that he heard it from sakura when she was talking to tenten at the practice ground where they spent some time training all together. Hinata was very sad but she didnt show it, instead she faked a smile to change the topic and not show that she was hurt. even after all these years nothing really changed. it was always the same. he didnt notice her love towards him.

she remembered the two days they spent together, a tear was going to escape from her eyes but she forced herself not to cry, especially in front of kiba who is very caring to her and she knew that he hated naruto for doing this to her.

it was not too long when they came to notice that they were walking and they ended up in the forest outside the village. they didnt notice where they were going.

"ne Hina-chan where are we?!" said kiba looking around not understanding how did they end up there. "oh umm we must have walked and not notice where did we go, we should go back kiba, by the time we reach the park it will be late already"

* * *

they walked back, suddenly kiba took hinata's hand which made her blush and surprised. "Hinata, I hate naruto for making you suffer so much, you can lie to yourself but you can never lie to me. i see it in your eyes. you are so hurt." Kiba said that and his face expressions were showing how sad he was for hinata and hurt he was looking at here suffer and he cant do anything. his eye were sparkling and showing all the love he had. Hinata could easily read his eyes, she saw how loving his look was. how his eye were full of love and hurt at the same time. his expression very calming. Kiba leaned over Hinat slowly and placed a soft gently kiss on Hinata's lips tasting them, feeling them. *so soft and gentle* was everything kiba thinking of at that moment. Hinata's eyes grew wide in shock. she didnt know what to do. Kiba noticed that Hinata didnt give in when he was kissing her, she stood there still, not moving an inch. he broke the kiss and looked her in the eyes. "Hinata, you are so beautiful, I never want to see you suffer, i hate that you are so madly and hopelessly in love with naruto. i hate that he doesnt pay any attention to you! Hinata it kills me every day to see you work so hard and yet, he never gave in! HINATA I LOVE YOU!" kiba said it, he finally did. * I said it! I finally told her! i dont really care about anything anymore, i told the only girl i loved that i cared for her. her lips so gentle and soft. they taste like cherries no better than that it was like heaven* Hinata never expected that from kiba. she stood there in silence. she didnt know what to do, her best friend kissed her and told her that he loved her more than a friend. she was confused and scared she only wanted to crawl under her blanket and sleep and wake up from the weird and vivid dream that she had. Hinata told him to take her home. she didnt give him any answer other than that. Kiba realized what he did but he felt happy, he felt like his heart is finally beating again. he dropped her home and before she went it he grabbed her gently and placed a kiss on her forehead "Hinata, I'm sorry if i scared you and im sorry if i hurt you in any way. just know that i love you and i will always be there for you, even if you still choose naruto over me. i just want to see you happy. i dont want to see you cry anymore. take care of yourself, good night" he gave her a tight hug and let her go.

* * *

That night hinata couldnt sleep. she kept touching her lips thinking about what happened earlier. she thought about naruto and kiba. she kept thinking about how her first kiss wasnt naruto. she sighed and tried to sleep. but she never did that night.

Hinata didnt get out of her room after that incident. she preferred to stay home so that nothing more will happen to her. from that day, the day placed his own lips on hers. Hinata coudnt sleep, she couldnt think straight. she waited for naruto at her room to come back. every night counting the stars and tears falling from her lavender eyes.

her heart ached so badly. Hinata sat there waiting and waiting in the dark, waiting for her sunshine her naruto. she dreamed about his sky blue eyes which sparkled every time she looked at them. his golden locks that took her breathe away. his voice which could make her smile. she smiles on the thought of him, but every time she remembered that he was far away and that she didnt know if he felt anything towards her, tears would fall and her heart ached so bad that she felt like her soul was separating from her body, she would cry and gasp for air. her vision blurry from tears, her voice calling his name, "naruto... naruto.. naruto please come back to me I.. I... I need you!" Hinata would cry and call out his name to the skies hoping that anyone anywhere will hear her and take her to him or bring him to her. and like that Hinata cried herself to sleep every night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: the shocking news.

It has been two years since Hinata saw Naruto. She's now 20 years old, so is Naruto.

Ever since Naruto left, hinata has been working so hard, after she locked herself in her room for 3 months. She was called by the Hokage, Lady Tsunade.

Hinata didn't know what or why she was called. She secretly hoped that she called her to inform her that Naruto was back and that she would finally meet him.

Little did she know, it was nothing close to that. Hinata was called to be informed that she has to go under harsh training because she fell back on track, all her friends made Jounin at 18, only she was the one left as a Chuunin.

Hinata also was informed that she would be sent to Suna on a A rank mission alone. When she heard that she will be sent to Sunna, she felt her heart ache as she thought of Naruto. Tsudane informed her that Naruto was no longer there.

Hinata's eyes widened, *what happened to Naruto? Why isn't he there? Where was he?* she couldn't help herself but ask the Hokage where was he.

"Naruto won't be back anytime soon, he is on a secret mission that I can't tell you about but you shouldn't worry, after all Naruto is the village's hero, he can take care of himself, he is strong"

Hinata wasn't convinced, she knew something was up, she knew that all of them were hiding something from her. She ran off to see who her new sensei will be.

Not surprised, it was Hyuuga Negji, her cousin.

Neji was now a special Jounin. He was with the ANBU as well. Hinata trained every day so hard. She trained till she would lose her vision for 3 to 4 days from excessive use to her eyes. She was always exhausted.

The Hokage made sure that she was always occupied with training and missions, not having time to hang out with her friends; Hinata didn't know that it was Nartuo's wish; he spoke to the hokage about it. He wanted Hinata to be occupied so she ownt think of him and at the same time not fall in love with another one.

Naruto secretly hoped that when he returns, she would still want him, she would still be his Hinata that he acknowledged few weeks before he was sent on his mission that felt like it was going to take forever to complete.

Naruto dindt understand why he wanted Hinata to be his and only his. He never felt like this, not even towards Sakura. He dreamt of her every night. He thought about her all the time.

Naruto was counting days, counting the days that were keeping him from hinata. It hurt so badly, he always felt lonely, even though he always was, but he felt weird. Not the same kind on loneliness that he had felt throughout his years with no parents.

He wished that he could send her messages and ask her whthere she was okay? Did she miss him? He knew that he can't. Hinata wouldn't know how to reply, his location was to be kept hidden.

After almost two years, the hokage called form her as she told her the news.

Hinata went rushing out of the hokage's office, her eyes full with tears. Her vision was blurry. She went couldn't believe what she heard. She was trembling. Her knees were shaking as she fell on the ground.

Hinata laid there trembling and crying and screaming in pain. Her heart ached and her breathing was thin. She felt like her ribs were crushing into each other as he heart threatened it would escape her chest.

All she was thinking of was Naruto. *how? How could this happen? How could he? How did the hokage lost connection with him? Why wouldn't he report back?* was all hinata thought of.

Uchiha Sasuke was passing by, he saw Hinata on the ground trembling in fear, the ground was wet with her tears. He headed towards her. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hinata, are you alright?" *what the hell is going on? Why was she here, in the middile of the forest, laying there?* she didn't get an answer, Hinata couldn't find her voice, she wanted to scream and shout all her pain.

But her voice was nowhere to be found. Her face expressions were showing her shock. she laid there in shock. Sasuke took her back to his apartment. All he could do was stare. He then connected the pissing puzzle in his head.

He knew about Naruto. The hokage told him that they lost all type of connection to Naruto and they had no idea where he was or whether he is alive or dead. He remembered what Naruto told him before he left.

"sasuke, I want you to take care of hinata, if anything happened to me. Please keep her safe." Naruto's voice was playing in Sasuke's head. He decided to tell her everything he knew.

He sat beside the bed. As his lips parted; Hinata looked at him with eyes full of sadness and fear. He could see her fear through her eyes.

"Hinata, it's time to tell you everything I know" he offered her hot tea so she could relax. And he told her everything.

He told her how Naruto has planned everything for her to be safe here in the village and how he was very sad to leave.

"Naruto…. Naruto didn't want to see you hurt; he knew how much you loved him. He told the hokage to put you under excessive training with Neji, he wanted you to become strong, he wanted you to become confident. So when he comes back he wanted to see a beautiful, strong, independent Hinata"

Her eyes were closed shut, in shock. Her tears falling down like waterfalls. She gasped for air. She didn't want anything right then but to hold Naruto in her arms and burry her face in his chest and cry herself to sleep.

She never knew that Naruto cared so much about her. Sasuke continued to tell her everything Naruto had planned for.

It was getting late and when he finished, he offered to walk her home to the Hyuuga compound. That night Hinata could finally seep in peace. She dreamt about Naruto, her one and only true love.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The new Hinata;

The next day Hinata woke up early, earlier than usual. It was still dark she could see the twilight. It was dawn. She prepared breakfast for the whole Hyuuga compound, enough food for everyone in the Hyuuga mansion to eat. She was happy. She felt alive again after knowing that Naruto didn't forget about her.

She trained hard every day like he wanted her to. She became strong and confident.

She was a jounin at 20. Although it took her long enough, but she was stronger, it was worth the wait. She was kept in the same class as Neji. A special Jounin.

Hinata was offered to join the ANBU, but she turned the request down. She wanted to keep training. She wanted to take over children at the academy. To become someone's sensei.

The Hokage didn't take a minute to think about the matter that Hinata offered. She gave her approval. Hinata then headed to the academy to join her new students.

They were 2 boys and a girl. The girl reminded her of herself when she was younger. One of the boys reminded her of Naruto. He was an idiot she had to confess. But he was full with enthusiasm like Naruto want shared the same dream. Becoming a Hokage.

It was team Hinata. Team 10. They went on missions together. She treated her team like they were one big family. She always helped her students.

Hikari ( meaning: light) was one of her students. Hikari always reminded her of how she was. Always blushing, not very confident, kind and always wore a smile on her face.

Hinata used to treat her students to ramen, after each mission. It reminded her of Naruto. And, she was always thinking of him it kept her moving forward. Hinata stuck to her nindo (ninja way) byt never going back on her word. Just like Naruto.

Hinata's love towards Naruto grew bigger and bigger every day. She always visited his apartment. She took the keys from sasuke. She used to clean the dust, wash all his clothes, she kept the apartment tidy and clean. She would go and sit there, sometimes even sleep on his bed.

The apartment was always warm, like him. Hinata loved being there. It made her feel like she was in his arms. Whenever she slept on his bed, she could smell his scent on the sheets and pillows. No matter how much she washed them. His scent was always there.

Sometimes tears would fall from her eyes, remembering that he wasn't there. But she could always feel his presence in her heart. She could feel him. She knew that he was alive, she was sure.

She wouldn't allow herself to cry, it would make Naruto sad to see her upset. She would force herself to smile all day in front of everyone. But she couldn't stop herself from breaking down and falling apart whenever she was in his apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Reunion;

Another two years passed. Hinata was now 22, her students were all chuunin. Hikari turned to be a younger virsion of Hinata, the new Hinata. She turned out to be a strong, confident and a beautiful young woman.

One day, she was called by the Hokage, she was slightly unease, because the wasn't called for a mission. Hinata could only think about the incident happened two years before. She hoped that she will finally hear good news.

Hinata stood by the door. Not ready to hear the news. Her hands were shaking. Tsunade could feel her chakra. She quietly said entre.

Hinata's eyes widened and she open the door. The moment she entered. Her eyes spotted the tall, wide shoulder figure standing beside Tsunade's desk.

The figure turned and she couldn't believe her eyes. She shook her head hard to wake herself. She opened her lavender eyes meeting sky blue ones. It was Naruto.

Her beloved Naruto was back. His blonde locks were long, he needed a haircut she thought to herself.

Hinata couldn't speak, her voice lost again. She felt large hands touching her shoulders. They looked deep into each other's eyes.

Tears running down her cheeks, her heart skipped a beat. She couldn't process whats going on. She started to tremble. she was shaking, her knees couldn't help her up as she fell into his arms.

She buried her face into his chest, inhaling his scent. She was still shaking till she heard his voice calling her and comforting her. "It's okay, I'm here now, I won't leave you" Naruto whispered in her ears. His calming voice travelling deep within her ear drums. She got goose bumps all over her body.

Her voice calling him, her voice was shaky. "Naruto.. Naruto.. y-you.. you're here.." said hinata with tears falling on her raw cheeks.

The Hokage dismissed them, when she saw the two in deep harmony. She knew that Hinata wont process anything she was about to say.

Naruto took Hinata out of the office. "do you want me to walk you home so you can get some rest?" said Naruto. Hinata was shocked, she coudltn understand why he offered to walk her home. she didn't want to leave his side now. She was still hungry for him. "if you want me to leave, ill leave. Your apartment is clean. I took care of all your stuff while you were absent. Here are your keys." She said with great disappointment. Naruto could feel that she was disappointed and angry at him.

He offered a walk to the park this time to catch up to all these years. He saw her eyes sparkle with happiness as he said it.

He took her hands and walked out of the Hokage's building. Naruto decided to never wait again. He wanted to declare his love; he doesn't want to wait any longer. He doesn't want to lose his chance.

Although he was sure that he loved her. Naruto couldn't make his move. He wanted to make sure that she still loved him. She had to make sure that she wasn't dating anyone, married maybe. He knew that 4 years is a long time. Anything could happen to anyone in 4 years.

They walked through the park, holding hands. Naruto noticed that Hinata never let go of his hand. She tightened her grip to his hand, she couldn't believe it. "he is really here" whispered Hinata to herself. She was so into her deep thoughts, her disbelief that he was really there was crushing her. She wanted to really feel him, smell him.

Naruto heard the sound of his stomach growling. His cheeks went pink, embarrassed of the sound his stomach made.

He heard Hinata giggle. "lets go to Ichikaru ramen, I know you love it. My treat" said Hinata smiling.

They headed there; Naruto ate 15 bowls of ramen. Realizing how much he ate, he could never let Hinata pay for all that. "I'm taking care of the bill" said Naruto looking at ayame.

After dinner, Naruto insisted to walk Hinata home, it was getting late. He still thinks of her as the shy young Hinata that he cant risk leaving her wander any longer at night.

Standing beside the Hyuuga compounds' gates; Hinata buried her face in naruto's chest. He didn't expect her to hug him. He wasn't familiar with her being forward. He still sees her as the shy young konoichi.

Naruto hugged her back, tighter than her hug. he placed his chin on her head, his right hand's fingers slipping through Hinata's silky night blue hair. He placed a kiss on her forehead. And whispered "good night, ill see you tomorrow"

Hinata smiled as he assured her that they shall meet when the sun rises. She kissed both his cheeks gently; leaving the young Naruto blushing. Hinata drifted to towards her room.

She crawled under her blanket, trying to sleep, but her she was too happy to sleep. A wide smile was drawn across her gentle face.

Naruto's apartment:

He opened the door to face his apartment. It was clean and smelled like Hinata. Her scent was everywhere. He saw his clothes all clean and hung in his closet. His bed was tidy, the sheets where as white as the moon. He liked it that way.

He placed his head on his pillow. He could smeel Hinata's scent on his sheets. The smell of lavender was fusing from pillow. He remembered that Hinata's hair always smelled like lavender.

He buried his face into the pillow to sway deep in his thoughts about Hinata.

Her scent making him go crazy, his lust grew more. Neither of them got any sleep that night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The new Hokage;

The next day, naruto was called at the Hokaage's office.

"Naruto, your ceremony will be next week. I will take charge of everything, you will have a new life, new responsibilities. do not take this lightly. You should find yourslef a good adviser. Shizune and I will inform you later on with any updates. Here are your paper work, you will have to get used to it. This is it, Naruto. Finally."

*An adviser? where am I going to find one? the only one i can think of is Sasuke! the hell am I going to do? and this paper work? starting already!* Naruto kept thinking of how he is going to get himself an adviser.

no one knows about this. not until Naruto finds an adviser. *shikamaru is the best one! YES! ill ask him!*

* * *

Naruto headed to Shikamaru's place.

knock knock

"uuhh umm I'll come some another time, sorry to interrupt in anything" Naruto's face flushed bright red.

it was Temari, wearing and old t-shirt of Shikamaru's. she had a sleepy face and messed hair.

Shikamaru came to the door and see who was it. He saw the flushed Naruto and he flushed red himself.

"uhh Naruto, what are you doing here? this uhh well you see" said Shikamaru.

Naruto quickly cut him off and he said that he will come later some other time, he informed him that he needed him for very important matter which he cannot miss.

Temari closed the door and turned to meet Shikamaru. She thought that he looked cute when he was blushing. She stepped closer until their nose was touching. she brushed their noses together slightly before brushing their lips together.

She placed one of her hands on his neck and the other playing with his hair. Shikamaru accepted her invitation and kissed her passionately. lightly biting her lower lip, her tongue invited itself into his mouth, exploring it. He lifted her bridal style into his bedroom. What came next was their most exciting part of the day.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Shikamaru went to Naruto's apartment. "hey shika, so you're banging the Kazakage's sister? How bold of you! anyway I'm glad that you found someone. anyhow, I need a favor, well its more like a new job for you"

"what do you mean? and how can you offer me a job?"

Naruto told him about everything. Fortunately Shikamaru accepted and was very proud of him.

* * *

The week had passed by so quickly, Naruto couldn't make enough time to hang out with Hinata. She kept thinking of him all the time.

later that day she found a letter, inviting her to the new Hokage's ceremony. She had no idea that the Hokage will be changed.

she quickly got dressed up and went to see who was it.

The ceremony went beautifully, everybody was eager to know who the new Hokage will be. All the other Kages were there and the Lords of the other countries.

Tsunade went of the Hokage's building roof along with Naruto, Shikamaru and Shizune.

* * *

Naruto heard gasps of the the people in shock soon after that she heard a huge round of applause and everyone was cheering for him. A huge smile was on his face. He was so proud to be where he was. Tsunade said her shpeech and she mentioned why she chose Naruto and how we grew up to be a fine Shinobi just like his father and that she was proud of him. Her eyes were wet, she couldn't stop herself from crying. Her tears were happy tears as she hugged Naruto so tightly.

She placed the Hokage's hat on his. With that, he was officially the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. Gaara came to congratulate him. Instead of a normal hand shake that Naruto would expect from Gaara, Gaara gave him a tight hug and he was smiling.

Naruto stood on the boarder of the roof and shouted at the top of his voice his first Hokage order.

"ALL RAMEN SHOPS WILL BE HALF THE PRICE AND IF NO ONE IS WILLING TO EAT RAMEN AS MUCH AS ME, I SHALL HELP THE OWNER OF THE SHOP WITH ANYTHING HE NEEDS!"

The whole village laughed until there were tears falling from their eyes.

Sakura managed to get on top of the Hokage's she ran to hit him in the head as she always did. For her bad luck as soon as she ran to him calling his name and joining her fingers to form a fist, Four ANBU captains surrounded her.

Naruto turned and laughed so hard on her shocked face expression, she was shoudting at them to let her go. "Sorry ma'am we cannot allow you to come near the Hokage, you seemed to have the will to hurt him."

Nauto teased her that she couldn't hit him freely now that he is the Hokage. He ordered them to let her go. she flushed lightly and thanked him. She ran to hug him this time, her tears falling down in happiness that her best friend finally had reached his goal. Although he had surpassed the Hokage long time ago, he never stopped wanting to be one.

The whole village celebrated that night. They all knew that Naruto would make a great Hokage, The village was on Level 3 state of alert because all the Kages and Lords were there celebrating.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update! I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Later that night, Naruto wanted to get some time alone with Hinata to make it up to her. Not to his luck, he was a Hokage now. He didnt have the time to go and talk to her. He was surrounded with important and had diplomatic issues to discuss.

Another week passed by, Hinata didn't hear from Naruto. She gave him excuses, like he was the new Hokage and sure wouldn't have time for her. She's just a Jounin after all.

Hinata was called in to the Hokage's office. Since thats the only way Naruto could get to see her, by faking to have a mission for her and her team.

Hinata's face beamed. She was happy to be called personally by the Hokage.

knock knock.

"come in" said Naruto.

"Hello Hokage-sama, I was told that you asked for me" said Hinata, and bowed as she delivered her greetings to Naruto.

Naruto blushed for a moment, he then regained himself and remembered that he was the Hokage, but he never wants Hinata to change the way she used to act around him before he got his new position.

"Cut the formalities Hina, its me Naruto. I dont really have a mission for you. I've been super busy, I really couldn't meet up with. I know that you are upset that i was gone for so long and when I came back we didn't really get to catch up like we were suppose to. Anyhow, I'll finish off with my paper work soon. Would you care to join me for dinner tonight?"

Hinata nodded and began to press her two index fingers together like she always did. her face flushed a light shade of pink. Hinata was dismissed. She ran to her house to get ready. She had 2 hours till Naruto would be done with his sack of paper work. He said he will come and pick her personally from the Hyuuga compound.

* * *

Hinata wore a simple strapless black dress, the dress hugged her body perfectly in all the right places. Showing all her curves. She didnt care to take her gear with her. It should be safe. She wore black heels and light make up and flashed her lips red.

On her way out of her room, Hanabi giggled when she say Hinata all dressed up and asked her where was she going.

Hanabi's mouth dropped open when she heard her sister telling her that she had a date with the Hokage! "a-a-are you kidding me?! THE HOKAGE! come to think of it, our Hokage is Naruto, yeah that explains it. you always had a thing for him. Enjoy Hina." She hugged her and Hinata went to wait for Naruto in the garden.

about 10 minutes later, Neji went to open the door just to find Naruto all dressed up, holding a red rose.

* * *

"Hokage-sama! Please enter."

"Relax Neji, dont act so formal, I'm still Naruto you know?!"

"Right, then what are you doing here, _Naruto_? and what's up with the rose?"

"I'm here to pick up Hinata. Is she done yet? Cuz I'm starving!"

They both went to the back yard to find Hinata staring at the pound in the garden.

"Ahem, your date is here Hinata-sama" said Neji.

Hinata stood and flushed bright red, when she say Naruto's eyes widen when he saw her.

"Naruto, dont stare at my cousin, your scaring her!" Neji chuckled, and led them to the front door.

Naruto took Hinata's hand and they headed to fancy sushi bar.

"Welcome Hokage-sama, your table is ready. Please follow me" said a pretty women in black, leading them to their special room with their own Chef.

"Naruto, you really shouldn't have done all this..I-I... thank you.. this is amazing"

"Hokage-sama please take your time to order, your special Chef is here to serve you for the rest of the night, Enjoy"

"So tell me Hina, how you been?"

"I'm alright, nothing much really. What about you? How does it feel like? Finally becoming the Hokage. I'm so proud of you. I'm really honored to be here"

"Nee neee Hina-chan dont be formal please. I dont want whats between us to change just because I'm the Hokage. and plus, I must say, you look amazing tonight. Not that you dont on daily bases but woow tonight, you're something else."

Hinata's basically matched her red lipstick. Naruto ordered almost every kind of sushi the Chef could prepare.

"I'm starving, it like n o matter how much i ate sushi, it doesnt fill me up like ramen does! Nee hina, why aren't you eating? you dont like the food? If you dont lets go and get something you like!"

"N-no, I like it. It's just, it has been a long time since a ate a lot of raw fish. I enjoyed this really Naruto. Thank you. You are the best"

Naruto's hand reached to Hinata's. He came close to her and whispered in her ear. "lets go, I want ramen." Hinata giggled at this. but she couldn't ignore the sensation of his hot breathe on her neck. she felt an impulse pass down her spin.

Naruto handed his hand to help Hinata, he paid and they headed to the door. On their way to Ichiraku ramen, the whole village bowed and waved for Naruto. they could hear some girls curse under their teeth out of jealousy. a couple of 'aws' here and their.

Hinata's face was flushed the whole way. Naruto didn't let go of her hand the whole time they were walking and enjoying the nice weather.

Ayame served Naruto the biggest bowl of ramen. "Lets dig in, fancy stuff aren't really my thing" He said with a wide smile on his face as he began to eat his ramen. They ordered some sake.

After a few drinks, Naruto and Hinata were laughing out loud and they didn't seem to care how would they get back home.

Shikamaru was passing by the ramen stand when he saw them both. He sighed a big sigh thinking about how troublesome this is. He knew he had to get them home.

"Heeyyy Shikaaa! look Hinaaa its my smartass adviser!"

"Naruto, you're the Hokage now, you cant be here getting drunk. You'll make a scene. Hinata? Hou get tis w did her drag you into this. I never saw you get this drunk." Shikamaru groaned at them. He sent a little boy to run off the Hyuga compound to call Neji.

Neji took Hinata and Shikamaru took Naruto.

"Oii JiJi -hiccup- h-how are you -hiccup- dear brother?" said Hinata and she hugged his right arm and tried to walk straight.

"Hinata-sama, you know that you shouldn't be drinking like this. It's bad for you."

"y-y-yo-you are -hiccup- no fun JiJi! will you p-please let me braid -hiccup- your hair when we -hiccup- get home?"

Neji sighed a deep frustrated sigh and pinching the top of his nose. (JiJi is the nickname Hinata used to call Neji when they were kids.)

* * *

Neji took HInata to her room. She slept right away. Shikamaru took Naruto to the Hokage tower and ordered the servants to take him to his room.

Both Naruto and Hinata woke up the next day with a very painful headache which forced them to stay in bed.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note: Sorry for not uploading in a very long time! I had so much on my mind! **_

_**Hope you like this new chapter. Don't forget to review!**_

* * *

Chapter 8:

Both of Hinata and Naruto woke up with a very bad hangover form last night's drinking.

heard a knock on her bedroom door, she ordered whoever was standing to enter.

Neji opened the door slowly sticking his head from the side to check if she was decent enough for him to entre. He heled a cup to hot tea and some pain killers.

He chuckled under his breath when he saw Hinata's scowl and folded hands.

"Neji I can't remember anything from yesterday night! And I have this horrible headache! I feel like ripping my hair off to make myself feel better"

Neji chuckled once again, "No need to do such a thing Hinata-sama, here are some pain killers for your headache and some tea. You're suffering from a bad hangover because you got drunk last night on your date with Naruto."

Hinata's eyes widened in realization. "Oh Neji please tell methat I didn't embarrass myself last night in front of Naruto!"

"Even if you did hinata-sama, he wouldn't remember either, he was wasted as well. But you did make me laugh last night quite a lot." He chuckled again.

Hinata demanded to know what did she say or do last night. Neji told her how she called him Jiji and she asked whether he was okay with her braiding his hair.

Hinata's face turned a dark shade of red when she heard what Neji said. Neji stood up and went to the door, Hinata called him before he could leave. "Neji, can I call you JiJi instead?"

Hinata giggled while seeing his face expression. Neji left her room. As soon as he did, she got of bed and headed to take a hto shower.

She got dressed, ate breakfate with her sister Hanabi. And headed to the training grounds to meet with her students.

As soon as she saw her students come, hinata flashed them a warm smile, and welcomed them. They trained till late afternoon where everyone left for a late lunch and headed back home. unlike Hinata, she made her way to the hospital to help out.

* * *

Hinata always wanted to become a medical ninja. But she never found the time, with all her training to be the new clan head and he training to get higher in her ranks also with her students, she couldn't fulfill this desire in becoming a medical ninja. Although, she has perfect chakra control and Sakura taught her the basic medical nin-jutsu. Since she has her Byakugan, and she knows basic medical nin-jutsu, she was allowed to help in the hospital whenever she wanted and when it was hectic and they needed help, they would call her. It was always much easier for her to detect what was wrong using her Byakugan.

Hinata was welcomed with a bone breaking hug from her blonde friend Ino.

"Hina-chan! You came! How have you been?"

"I'm good Ino-chan, how are you and Sakura-chan? I'm here to help out if you need anything."

"Oh, how sweet of you, im doing great but a bit tired of all the work I have since Sakura has been with Naruto-kun the whole day."

"N-Naruto-kun? You mean she was with him from the beginning of the day? B-but why? Is something wrong? Is he alright?"

Hinata panicked,, she thought something happened to Naruto, her heart was beating so fast as she found it hard to breathe all fo a sudden.

"Relax; hina-chan. Naruto is fine. Sakura has been talking about him for the past year or so, but lately he all she has been talking about. It's not new, I mean everybody is talking about him, he is the new hokage! But something tells me that there is something going on with her. Anyhow, you can help out with ER, it has been busy toda. Im sure they can use you."

Hinata nodded and headed to the ER. But the thought of sakura didn't leave her mind.

* * *

At Naruto's office:

Sakura was sitting in the chair across from Naruto's desk watching him while he was working through his paper work. Her green eyes watching his every move. Admiring everything he was doing.

Ever since Naruto brought back Sasuke a couple a years back. She tried to win his heart but with no progress, she decided to give up on him ever loving her back.

She then started to notice Naruto. She saw him in another manner. She noticed how he was the only one beside her all the time and he was always there for her when she needed a shoulder to cry on.

She started to fall in love for him. And she didn't try and stop herself. She always knew that he loved her. She was determined to tell him but she never found the courage and the right time. So she decided to tell him today.

Naruto lifted his head form his disk and looked at Sakura with a suspicious look. "Sakura-chan, of there is something on your mind tell me. You've been here the whole morning, I don't mean to sound rude but, don't you have work?"

"well uhh you see" she was cut off by Naruto. "If you have something to say it, spit it out. Don't hesitate. Its not like we don't know each other too well. Besides, its kind of weird having you act all shy and embarrassed, you remind me of Hinata that way."

Sakura winced at the mention of Hinata's name, she knew that Hinata loved Naruto since they were genin, but she cant give up her only chance of happiness.

* * *

"I miss you Naruto."

Naruto's widened a bit. He chuckled to himself under his breath. "What are you talking about? Im right here, and besides I haven't left the village in 3 months."

"I know, but I just miss you so much."

"Now this is just plain weird, whats going on Sakura?"

Sakura left her seat and found her way behind Naruto's desk. She lowered her body until she was only inches away from his face. She looked at him deep into his blue eyes. Before pressing her lips on his firmly.

Naruto's eyes widened before he could react and back away, Sakura's hands wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist to deepen the kiss. She forced her tongue into her mouth and kissed him passionately. Naruto moan slightly into the kiss and kissed her back with equal passion. They deepened the kiss and Naruto's hands found their way on her body, one on her neck and the other on her wait to get her closer to his body.

After kissing each other with much hunger and passion, Sakura slowly back away while sucking on his lower lip lightly. She placed her head on his neck with her mouth only inches away from his ears. She whispered, "I love you Naruto, I love you so much I cant take it anymore. I love so much hit hurts not to be with you."

Naruto's eyes widened, he doesn't know how to react, he was seeing Hinata now, he always loved Sakura, even when he was away on his long term mission, Sakura crossed his mind many times. But he also loved Hinata. A part of him never abandoned Sakura. Naruto was lost now.

He cant break Hinata's heart. But he also doesn't want to lose this opportunity. He waited too long for this. He doesn't want to waste his chance with Sakura, a chance he dreamt of for too many long years.

"Sakura-chan, I uh I don't know what to say. I mean, im seeing Hinata-chan now. But I don't want to waste this chance. I've waited so long for this. I've waited for you for so long but you always shut me down. You have to give me some time to think through this."

"its alright I understand Naruto. I'm sorry. I should've thought this through. Ill wait for just like you waited for me."

With that being said, Sakura left his office. Naruto was left with the most difficult decision of his life.

*_damn, I don't know what to do. I don't want to break Hinata-chan's heart, but I don't want to lose Sakura-chan's offer _*

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I wont take this long to upload next time! **

**Review please :3 ! **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's note: so! What do you think? Will Naruto go with sakura or hinata? Will hinata ever find her happy ending? **_

_**Tune in!**_

* * *

Chapter 9; the final answer:

The next day Hinata went to check on Naruto in his office, but the guards won't let her pass.

*_whats with them? Why wont they let me see Naruto? Doesn't he want to see me? Maybe he is just busy.* _

Naruto wasn't busy at all, but he wan't ready yet to face Hinata. He ordered his guards not let her pass and tell her and Sakura that he was too busy to meet anyone for other than mission reports and mission assignments.

He has still not decided yet. He spent the night with Sasuke. He needed to talk to someone.

* * *

_Flash back:_

_"So you're saying that, you want to be with Hinata but you don't want to lose your chance with Sakura? That's easy, just go with one you love."_

_"That's the problem Teme! I love both of them! I don't want to hurt Hinata, she's very sweet, kind and loving. I really enjoy my time with her. But on the other hand, I still have feeling for sakura. These feeling will never fade. I loved her, my whole life!"_

_"Listen dope, I don't care whom you choose, just don't go out with both of them at the same time. That's just not right. Even I wont do such a thing."_

_*end of flash back*_

After thinking for a whole week, Naruto decided to go see Sakura. He didnt want anyone from the village to see them together just yet. So her told her to meet him in the north side of the villages forest.

* * *

"Neji-nii-san, are we training today as well?"

"Yes Hinata-sama, we shall begin whenever you're ready."

Hinata was very worried about her relationship with Naruto. She talked about it with her cousin Neji.

Neji's point of view was that Naruto doesn't appreciate Hinata enough to deserve her love. He always thought that there is no man deserved her kind heart. Oh how he wished that he could tell her how much she meant to him. How he wished that she would be his and only his own.

Neji loved Hinata from the bottom of his heart. But he never dared to declare his love hor her. Since she was from the main family and he was from a branch family. It was forbidden in the Hyuuga clan, that a branch member and a main member have a romantic relationship.

Neji cursed the Hyuuga family for these stupid rules and traditions. Although even Neji never thought of himself worthy of Hinata's love. Afterall he tried to kill he in the Chuunin exams.

He hated Naruto for what he has done to his cousin. He saw Hinata cry herself to sleep every night. He would comfort her and whisper sweet words to her when she sobbed into his shirt. He would always make her hot cocoa and make her drink it while she talked to him about how she was hurt.

Every time a tear fell from her eyes, it would shred his heart. He wished that she could see who really loved her. Who really was beside her all the time? When she cried herself to sleep who was there to comfort her. Who was there to dry her tears?

Neji swore that if Naruto would break her heart, he would destroy him. He didn't care whether he was the damn Hokage!

"Hinata-sama, I think we can call it a day. You've trained too much. You must rest."

"No Nejii, I must train harder. I want to be ready when Naruto-kun assigns me a mission. I don't want to fail him. I want to be acknowledged."

"Hinata-sama you are acknowledged already, you are a special Jounin and a great sensei for your pupils. Your father is proud of you. You help out with hospital. And you are loved by the whole village, and the heir of the clan. Please don't push yourself to the edge. Im just worried about you."

"Thank you Nejii-nii-san, I don't know what will I ever do without you!" Hinata gave him a tight huge that he returned happily.

* * *

Sakura went to the forest like she was told. She waited in the clearing beside the lake. She was so scared to be turned down again.

Just the thought of being turned down again hurt her deep. She could feel tears forming on the sides of her eyes.

She stood there looking at the lake, the water was sparkling like diamonds. She could hear the birds singing happily.

she was lost in her thoughts when she felt two strong arms wrap around her from behind. She gasped and turned to see Naruto is his Hokage gown standing behind her with a smile on his face.

Before she could say anything to him his lips found hers in a sweet passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her closer.

Sakura slowly broke away from the kiss. She was stunned.

"Naruto, does this mean? Does it mean that-" Naruto cut her off by placing a finger on her lips. He looked into her deep wide green eyes. The hint of happiness could be seen in her eyes. Tears were forming., tears of joy that Naruto accepted to be with her.

"Shh, yes. It does. I could never say no to you. I've always loved you Sakura. I thought I would never live to see this day. But here I am. You are I my arms, now I can hold you close to my heart forever."

He placed his forehead on hers and pressed his lips on hers gently. Before she could react to the kiss he pulled back and brushed his lips on hers. Teasing her, he chuckled when he whined about how he was annoying. He placed soft kisses on the face and reached for her ears, his hot breath sending shivers down her spin. Sakura closed her eyes and melted in his arms.

"I love you, I always have, always will."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10;

Hinata was waiting for Naruto at the local park near the pound. He told her that they needed to discuss and sort out some stuff.

Hinata's biggest fear was that he would break up with her. She couldn't think of any reasons why would he.

*_unless this has something to do with Sakura-chan. I hope nothing goes wrong.*_

* * *

Hinata waited for him to arrive. While she bending to the bushes to smell the flowers, she heard footsteps. *_that must be Naruto-kun* _ sure she was right.

Naruto stood behind Hinata. His eyes showing hurt.

"hey Hinata-chan, how are yah?"

"Hii Naruto-kun, uh him good. What about you?"

Hinata can see that he was upset about something. But she wouldn't press on the matter. She could feel her heart in her throat. She knew that look, the look Naruto gives when he is about to say bad news.

"uhh, Hinata-chan. Listen, what am about to say, should not make you ofeel down or hurt you, well it probably will but I don't want you to blame yourself. Im doing thins so I wont hurt you." Hinata knew the moment he began to speake, that he was leaving her. She knew where he was going on with this.

She could already feel the tears starting to form in her eyes. But she would not let him see her cry.

"I uh I-I uuhh.. I'm going out with Sakura-chan. I don't want to hurt you. Please don't get mad at me, but I've always loved Sakura-chan so much. And the other day she came to my office and she told me that she loved me too. I was surprised and I told her that she sould give me some time to figure out what I want. I'm really sorry Hinata-chan but you deserve better than me. I'll always care for you, you know that right? Ill always love you no matter what . I hope we could still be best friends?"

Hinata could feel her heart threatening to rip out of her ribcage. Her heart beat quicken as she started to tremble, tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't believe.

Naruto was really leaving her. He's leaving her all alone again for Sakura. Hinata always knew that he had eyes only for Sakura. Ever since they were genin.

"I-Its alright Naruto-kun, I-I-I u-understand, p-p-pleas excuse m-me. I-I-I have to g-go!"

* * *

Hinata ran as fast as she could. Tears falling form her eyes and mixing with her midnight locks. She can still hear Naruto calling her name from behind. She didn't know where she was going nor did she care. She just needed to stay as far as she could from Naruto.

She needed time to herself. She can feel her heart ache and her breath stuck in her throat. Her vision blurry with her tears.

*_why! Why does this keep happening to me! Why am I the one to suffer all the time! Why cant I have my happy ending!? How can he just toss me aside for her! What is wrong with me? Am I not smart enough? Not beautiful enough? Not strong enough?! Why does this happen to me! Why cant I just forget about him! He caused me so much hurt.* _

Hinata ran and ran till she was out of the village. She ran through the land of fire. Not caring where di her feet take her she just needed to stay away she ran and fast as she could. She ran across the forest, tripping on tree's roots and twigs and she ran.

All her night when she cried herself to sleep flashed in front of her eyes. She was her pain out. Screams of pain and hurt could be heard through the whole forest. Loud sobs and gasps for air could be heard.

Hinata sat under a tree beside a lake, her knees bend to her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees hugging them tight and she placed her forehead on the top of her knees to hide her tears. She needed Neji. She needed his comforting words and his warmth when he held her till she slept.

He loud sobs became faints gasps for air. After what seemed like years of crying she lifted her head up, the sun had already fallen nd the moon took its place, the night blanket covered the sky and the stars twinkling like diamonds. Hinata placed her hand on her heart holding to her chest tight as if to rip the pain out.

* * *

Naruto was very worried about her. When the night had fallen he went to the Hyuuga compound to check on Hinata.

For luck was not on his side that day, when asked the guards on the gate to let him speak to Hinata, they told him that she hadn't returned yet. Neji was near the gate on his way out to meet with Lee for a late night snack. While he overheard Naruto speaking to the guards.

"Why isn't Hinata-sama with you? We've been informed that she is to meet with you in the park this morning and spend the day with you. Care to explain why isn't she home yet?"

Neji's words were stern while he glared at Naruto waiting impatiently for any answers.

Naruto panicked and he explain what happened between him and Hinata.

"WHAT! What did you say? And you let her go?!" Neji snapped at Naruto. He was furious he always knew that he would break her heart in the end. He never approved to this relationship from the very beginning.

"Listen Naruto, I don't care if you are the damn Hokage, if anything happens to Lady Hinata I'll make sure to make you pay for hurting her for so long so badly!" venom was dropping for Neji's words. He glared at Naruto, it took every ounce of self-control to stop him from hitting the Hokage.

They both darted through the village looking for her. Finally they reached to the village's gates,

"No, no way! Hinata would never leave the village!" Naruto screamed at Neji for even assuming she could leave the village.

"Naruto-sama, are you both looking for Lady Hinata? Im afraid Neji-san's assumption was right, Hinata did ran out the village earlier today she was running and crying. She ran very fast we couldn't even ask her what's wrong."

One of the guards informed them. Neji and Naruto looked at each other. "I'm gonna set up a search party to look for her first thing in the morning. Im sure we'll find her. There is no way she would've gone so far away. Neji I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt her. I said what I said because I don't want her to have eyes only for me. I want her to find someone who is worthy of her love."

"You think im going to wait till morning for you to send some search party to look for her? Are you out of your mind!?" Neji snapped at the Hokage again. He ran out of the village looking for Hinata.

* * *

*_Hinata please. Please be safe. I would never forgive myself if anything happens to you! Please come back!* _

Neji could feel his heart beating fast. He forced chakra into his feet to speed up. His Byakugan activated. 360 vision to help him look in evry direction possible for 300 miter radius.

But Hinata was too far from the village. Hinata was in the boarders between the land of fire and the land of rise patties. She didn't realize until she looked up and saw the unfamiliar environment. She has never been to this part of the forest. She must be far away then.

She hesitated on going back to the village and just stay in her room and lay on her bed waiting for Neji to come with the hot cocoa and comfort her. *_no! im not going back just yet. I need some time alone to think through this. Ill just travel for the nearest small village here and buy some food. Ill travel for about a week or so then I can go back. I just hope that they don't send out shinobi looking for me. Neji-nii-san im sorry, please don't worry about me, but I really need to do this." _


	11. Chapter 11

**_Warning, the following chapter contains some torture material explaining experiments on humans and some death seances. _**

* * *

**_Chapter_** 11:

It has been 3 weeks since Hinata's departure. Neji, Naruto and all the search parties that were scattered around the village in search for Hyuuga Hinata found no trace of her.

The Hyuuga compound was in chaos with the loss of their beloved hire. Hyuuga Hiashi was furious, he ordered 30 of the best Hyuuga ninja to go and search for her.

The Hyuuga, Inuzuka and Aburame clan were all sending the best of the best from their clans in search for Hinata.

On the other hand, Naruto was sending ANBU to search in all the Hidden villages undercover.

Everybody was so frustrated. How could she just vanish, no one was even able to sence her chakra or get her scent.

* * *

"LET ME GO! LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Do not waste your breath my dear, no one will hear you here. Just make this easier on the both of us so you can leave as soon as possible to Kirigakure. There you shall meet your true destiny"

"Kaboto, let her be for now. We will come back at the right time."

"Yes, Orochimmaru-sama."

* * *

_In Kirigakure: _

_"Kabuto, when will you send the Hyuuga? I've waited long enough for her. I want you to finish with your experiments on her as soon as possible, but keep her alive. I don't care whether she loses any of her limbs, as long as her eye site is good, you shall do whatever suits you."_

_"Of cource Mizukage-sama, I shall inform Orochimaru-sama at once. We will try and finish as soon as possible."_

_"Dismissed."_

* * *

"Please, please just let me go!"

"My dear Hinata, I can offer you a deal. Would you like me to train you? I see you've become a very powerful young lady. I can train you along with experimenting on you. You see, I do not want you to be so weak when we send you to Kirigakure, what will they say about the famous Hyuuga Hinata, the hire of the Hyuuga clan. How will you represent your clan?"

"What do you mean? What's in it for you if you train me?"

"Oh, no nothing at all. I just miss having a pupil, ever since Sasuke left, I feel a little bored. So, what do you say?"

"O-okay, I-I will let you train me."

* * *

Hinata was trapped with Orochimaru in the Otogakure. She decides to let him train her.

The training was very harsh and hard, harder than any training she ever had with Neji or how she used to push herself to the end.

But no pain was compared to the after math of Kabuto's experiments on her. Her body was filled with scars and her skin was pale. After every experiment Hinata would need a week or two for recovery.

It has been 7 months since she left Konohagakure. Some nights she regrets leaving, but sometimes she thinks of how strong she became while training with Orochimaru. She gain new abilities to recover from deep and deadly injuries immediately.

This was the result from Kabuto's experiments. To have a humans recover from injuries instantly without needing medical care.

The experiments were horrible. Kabuto would cut through Hinata's skin and her screams would fill the hideout.

Hinata was always forced to eat special food pills. Nothing more. They boost her enery and chakra levels. The food pills had special chemicals and herb which are responsible for her instant recovery.

The down side of this is that the normal scar would hurt Hinata 10 times more than it should normally hurt. The average person would not feel pain from a paper cut but a paper cut for Hinata feels like a kunai cut her finger.

After many more experiments on how to heal the injuries instantly, Kabuto worked on keeping the injuries with no scars, like they never existed.

Hinata was gaining so much information from her stay with them. She became 100 times stronger and wiser. She did not cry anymore. She decided to take advantage of her situation. She would train hard with Orochimaru and she would accept the experiments without fighting back.

After 3 years of being with Orochimaru, Hinata was another person. She was no longer the sweet innocent Hyuuga Hinata that everybody loved. She was Hyuuga Hinata, the missing Konohagakure ninja.

Hinata was never loyal to Orochimaru but she was grateful for his work on her. He changed her completely. But no matter how she changed, whether she was stronger or she talked and acted different deep down she was still innocent. She fooled Orochimaru into believing that she was loyal and she would obey orders.

Her mission was to be sent to Kirigakure and kill the Mizukage. Personally she would do it because Kirigakure was the reason her uncle was killd, they were always after her when she was younger.

Before her stay with Orochimaru, Hinata would've never hold a grudge on anyone, but now she hated Kirigakure so much that she had no problem in killing their Mizukage, after all he is the reason for all her sleepless nights at the hideout and for all the painful experiments that were made on her.

* * *

Back in Konoha, after 2 years from constant searching for Hinata, the elders of the Hyuuga clan decided that they would act as Hinata was dead and Hyuuga Hanabi will be the next hire.

Hinata was no longer a Konoha special Jounin. Naruto did not want to give up on her. He never wanted to be put in the missing/dead Konoha ninja. But the council forced him to do so.

In fact on of the members already placed her name before informing Naruto. Since the day Hinata left Konoha, Sakura and Naruto took all the blame.

Neji and the Hyuuga clan always tried not to show it, but they hated their Hokage, especially Neji.

His loved for Hinata grew more. His heart was dying a little more every day. He would go on search around the village every night in hopes of finding her.

Hanabi refused to take the title of the Hyuuga Hires. She argued with the council and her father that Hinata has worked so hard to gain their trust and respect. She con not just take that away from her. Hanabi knew that her sister was still alive. She could feel her presence she never accepted the idea of sweet Hinata to be dead.

* * *

Hinata was on her way to Kirigakure, to kill their Mizukage.

No one would recognize her now. She looked so different. No ne would belive that the Hinata now was the sweet and timid Hinata.

Her stutter was gone, she the confidence of the world. She was no longer ashamed of her body. She did not wear the baggy clother anymore infact her outfit screamed that she was a deadly ninja that had a killing look in her eyes.

She wore a fish net that covered the chest and stomach, and she wore fish nest also on her elbows and knees to keep them safe. she wore short shorts under her violet skirt that was opened form both sides and was till her mid-thigh. She wore a black top that showed her stomach, with the Hyuuga symbol on the right side of her chest.

Her hair was long to her hips; she kept it hanging behind her back. Hinata was no longer ashamed to hide her beautiful curves. She also had a tattoo on her right arm that said *survive* in kanji. She had her long katana hung to her back with her name carved in kanji.

She activated her Byakugan, her site radius is now 1500 meters. The veins on the side of her face were much more intense and her attacks were deadly. She perfected her water style, wind style. She practiced her family techniques when she was alone in her room so no one would take the secrets of the Hyuuga family. She never showed how good she was with the Hyuuga techniques.

Hinata arrived at Kirigakure. Without any second thought, the guard that were supposed to capture her and take away her Byakugan were killed by one swift move from her katana.

Kiri ninja were her last concerns. She found her way to the Mizikage building. Everyone who had stood on her way was killed with no effort. No one in the whole village was able to lay a scratch on her.

She barged into the Mizukage's office.

"Who are you!? And what do you think you are doing coming into my office like that! I will finish you!"

"Save your breath, you can't lay a finger on me. Your guards and men are a disgrace for the Shinobi world. You call them ninja? They couldn't even stand and fight like real shinobi. I'm surprised you did not recognize me. I thought you waited eagerly for me to be sent here form Orochimaru. I am Hyuuga Hinata."

"No way! Hinata is a pathetic little Hyuuga which cannot fight like a real ninja! That's the only reason why I choose her; she cannot fight back my men!"

"Less talk, more work."

Hinata was not going to kill him quickly, she thought of the slowest way to kill a person to make him feel all the pain she felt because of him in the past 4 years. Her heart was filled with hate at that time.

The Mizukage did not stand a chance with her. Every time he stabbed her or scratch her with his kunai, her deadly wounds would heal in less than 3 minutes.

"Relax, you can't wound me to death. I heal fast. Didn't you ask yourself why did they keep me for 4 years? They kept me there and trained me to kill you. And I shall gladly do so in the slowest ways possible. Its because of you my uncle had dies. Its because of you I suffered 4 years!"

No one from the village had the courage to come near her. All the shinobi were amazed and scared at the same time. They have never seen anybody so powerful like her.

Hinata cut of his limbs one by one ever so slowly that he felt her katana slice through him. His screams can be heard through the whole village. Horror and terror filled the air.

The Mizukage's body was filled with bruises and scratches, blood spilled through the walls and all over the floor.

She left him die in his blood screaming for death to come fast. She did not allow that. The Mizukage was left on the floor with no limbs attached to him. His arms and legs were scattered around his office. The rest of his body was bleeding form the wounds she left. She blocked his chakra gates to paralyze him.

Her katan was dipped in venom, which will make all his wounds and limbs get infected in less than 5 minutes and let the venom stop his heart. It takes 3 days to stop his heart. Before she left she stopped the bleeding form his limbs only so he will not lose too much blood and die fast.

After 2 days, no medical ninja was able to save him. He died slowly like Hinata planned.

* * *

_**Author's note: **_

_**I hope you guys like this chapter. The next chapter will wrap up the story for its ending. **_

_**Thank you for reading! **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's note: sorry for not updating for a long time. i was mainly thinking of how to end this story and what will turn out. i hope you like it. **_

* * *

Chapter 12;

It has been 3 months after the death of the Mizukage. Hinata did not yet return to Konoha, nor did she return to Orochimaru. She kept travelling from village to village.

Thinking through everything that had happened to her in the past 4 years, she thought to herself. Where will she go? Will the people of Konoha really accept her back this easily?

She thought of the Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke was welcomed back and he was granted a life in Konoha after being away for more than 3 years. But what would she tell them?

That she was trapped with Orochimaru and did not try to escape from him and now shes back to live like nothing ever happened?

Hinata couldn't deny that she had a chance, if she only tried hard to escape she could, but she never did. Seaking the power her granted her, she did not regret being beside him. Although that came with a price to pay, in her stay with Orochimaru, Hinata had killed hundreds of people mercilessly.

What really was upsetting her, the fact that no one really did come after her. They couldn't find her and no one rescued her, not that she wanted to be rescued but nonetheless, that did bother her much.

* * *

Back in Konoha:

_"Hokage-sama, we have found that Hyuuga Hinata escaped from Orochimaru's hold, a few months ago, right before the Mizikage's slaughter. Our intel says that he was killed by no other than Hyuuga Hinata."_

_"Good, I want ANBU to continue to tail after her. I want to know her every step. Report to me within 3 days interval. I will yet discuss this with Hyuuga Neji. After all only he and Sasuke know that she is still alive." _

_"Neji, our intel has indeed confirmed that the Mizukage was murdered by Hinata, and she has escaped form Orochimaru. I do not want this information to go outside my office. You alongside Sasuke are the only ones that know about the truth. If you wish me to send ANBU to bring her back, I will bring her back safely to the village. But its your responsibility to deal with the reaction of your clan members. I have no authority in that. However, if any of your clan members try to harm her I will not hesitate to interfere. She is a Konoha shinobi and I am responsible for her safety."_

_"No. no one will go after her but me. I do not wish to deal with the clan right now. I shall talk to them once Hinata-sama is back and safely secured in the village. I will avenge her. I will make Orochimaru pay for taking her away for all these years." _

_"Good, I don't want you to think irrationally. We do not wish to start a war with Otogakure, although we will not let this pass by without payment. Go and find her, take some back up with you if you wish her back safely. Dismissed"_

_With that been said, Neji left Naruto's office. Quite pissed off, he went to meet with uchiha Sasuke. _

_Their meeting was somewhat disturbing for Sasuke. He did not like being dragged in this matter. He did not like how Hinata ended up with Orochimaru. Who knows what she have become now. No one knows what a freak Orochimaru is more than Sasuke. _

_"Uchiha, I want you to tell me about your experience with Orochimaru. I want to know what to expect when I meet Hinata. The fact that she killed the Mizukage is disturbing. Im sure she has definitely become strong for her to be able to kill him the way she did. I cannot help but fear that she has changed too much. I may not even recognize her."_

_"I cant say much about Orochimaru than he is a freak with Kabuto around. Im sure they had experimented on her a few times. I do not know what to expect. Its different with every person when it comes to Orochimaru and his psychopathic behavior. I should have ended his life before I left."_

* * *

Hinata was in one of the small villages on the boarders of the land of fire. She was close to her homeland.

She was in a teashop when her suspicions were confirmed. She was aware that she had been tailed form a while now. But she gave it no thought since they caused her no harm.

She was confident that she could take them down if they tried to harm her in any way. They were leaf ANBU. She was confused with why hadn't they take her back by now.

She decided to linger a bit longer before she got back to Konoha. She loved to explore the lands, she did not know what will her status be when she goes back. They might lock her up for the fact that she was with Orochimaru and they might consider her a traitor. She will take the opportunity to explore as much as she can before she goes back home. if she can still call it that.

Hinata has been through a lot considering her young age. Being only 24, she had been through too many hardships and she had to pass too many obstacles. She did want to eventually have a normal life with a healthy relationship, married with a few children maybe 3.

She did want to have her happy ending, but was sure somewhat that she lost it 4 years ago. She thought of her students. How are they? Who was their new sensei and what rank they got? Are they still gennin or did they all pass to Chuunin?

She made sure to not kill all kindness from her heart. She did not wish to be a killing machine which knew only hatred.

She still enjoyed the flowers and smiled whenever she saw children play around. She still had her loving heart only was excellent in masking her emotions and hiding all kindness from her eyes when needed. She could be loving and caring like a mother but change to a heartless and merciless murderer in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Her new persona was appealing to some men. But Hinata never gave in. she was still innocent. She never allowed a man to seduce her and take away what was precious to her and saved for the one who truly loved and cared for her. Many times was she trapped in a corner of bars where she would chop the man's head off if they irritated her more than she could tolerate.

Hinata did have a problem however, with alcohol. She liked to go for a drink late at night where all people would be fast asleep and only bars would be open. She faced too many drunken men that ended up dead because they tried to lay a finger on her.

She knew that no one from her former friends would every believe how she turned out to be. Neither did Hinata. But the first time Kabuto offered her alcohol in order to sooth away her pain and misery, she took a liking to sake. Sometimes she would drink her problems away but she knew that it was no good.

* * *

That night, Hinata went to a local bar in the village. It was 2 in the morning, just as she ordered her second bottle of sake, she was greeted with white eyes, wide open in surprise.

Neji, he finally found her. He did not recognize her at the beginning, her clothes were showing too much skin that she ever did, her hair was much taller and he never in his life expected to find his sweet innocent cousin in a bar so late at night.

He could not miss her katana and her tattoo. The only reason her knew that it was Hinata, he could never miss those lavender eyes of hers.

He rushed to her side, his eyes wide with surprise, he could not believe his eyes. He was standing right beside Hinata after so long, in a bar in some small village on the borders of Land of Fire at 2 in the morning, surrounded by drunk men and tipsy women who searched for a mate for the night.

"N-neji?! Is this really you? Good grief now im hallucinating!"

"Hi-Hinata-sama! I can not believe that I would meet you in such a place! What are you doing here!"

"This sake is really getting on me, I should really work on my alcohol problem. Im starting to hear voices, this is no good."

Hinata was not yet drunk, she was sober enough to think straight, but the fact that she drank a whole sake bottle did make her suspicious so she did not give it a thought. She dismissed her so called hallucination of her cousin Neji. But she was proven wrong until she felt hands grip her shoulders harshly and shake her.

"W-what? So its really you! Oh Neji! How did you know that I was here. Oh its so good to see you after so long!"

"Hinata-sama I must get you out of here. I still can nnot procces the fact that I found you in a bar."

Hinata argued with him about him paying for her drink and that she was sober enough to walk on her own. They finally made it to a nearby lake and sat there.

Hinata immediately hugged her cousin. She could not believe that she saw him after so many years.

They sat there discussing everything that happened in the past 4 years. Neji was indeed surprised by how much his cousin changed and was really uncomfortable with the wat she dressed. It gave the impression that she was a dangerous yet seductive woman, which was not her true identity.

Hinata explained that she was totally fine the way she dressed and it did help her to distract her enemies in battle and she also explain about her tattoo and that she did really change and was no longer sweet and fragile as she was.

* * *

It was sunrise, Neji and Hinata decided t head to Konoha although Hinata did not like the idea of it too much. She still wanted to travel alone for some time.

It would take them only a day to reach there. The fact that she would be there by night seem to relax her a bit. That also meant and most of the village would be asleep and she wount have to go and meet with Naruto right away. She wasn't sure of what she would tll him yet. But she was over him a long time ago.

Her heart did not beat form him anymore.

* * *

_**AN: I'm happy with this chapter turned out. more on Naruto and Sakura in the next chapter! and will Neji finally have his chance with Hinata or not? can he confess his true feelings? **_

_**tune in ^_^ !**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Neji and Hinta were on their way to Konoha, "Stop!" whispered Hinata and activating her Byakugan.

"What wrong? I can't sense any presence, Hinata-sama." Neji was not sure what was going on, he did not know that Hinata's sensory abilities and her Byakugan were far stronger than his. She can sense a new presence, kilometers away and her Byakugan sees much further than his.

"There are people tailing us. They are located are the far east, about a mile from here and they are about 15 shinobi. Stay alert." Said Hinata with a stern voice, Neji never heard her talk this way. He was amazed how she could sense and see them while he couldn't. he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of her improvements, but proud of her nonetheless.

Not more than 10 minutes passed before Neji and Hinata were surrounded by Kiri shinobi. With one swift move, Hinata took her legendary _Kusanagi_ katana in her hand with ease. Her 4 foot katana swung left and right with the help of her Byakugan, she chopped of the heads of 3 Kiri shinobi with one move.

Neji couldn't help but stare, shocked of what Hinata just did. While he was still recovering from his shock, a very sharp poisoned kunai was stabbed in his back.

Scream of pain were heard when Hinata turned to see who was that, her eyes widened see Neji fall of the ground with a kunai dipped deep in his back.

Anger flew in the place of blood in Hinata's veins. Seeing her loved one's get hurt from her number one enemy wasnot something she could handle.

* * *

_"Juuken Hou, Hakke Hyakunijuuhachi shou – Eight Divination Signs, One-Hundred and Twenty-Eight Palms."_

Hinaata ran with lightening speed toward the kiri shinobi who injured Neji. Her speed was unhuman without Neji's Byakugan activated; no one can see her move. She disappeared from his site to reappear in front of the kiri shinobi.

In less than a second, the kiri shinobi was laying on the ground lifeless. Turning around to the rest of the kiri shinobi, all were Jouning ranks, yet they stood there eyes wide in shock and trmbeling in fear.

But no, Hinata will not spare their lives. She was the last thing that they will see. Not feeling the need to use strong Juuken techniques on them.

Hinata decided to have a bit of fun with her _Kuasnagi_ katana. Dipped in deadly venom, she cut her way through the last kiri shinobi. Limbs lying left and right, bodies on the ground suffocating and screaming in pain, Hinata stood before the last jounin.

"How do you want me to end your low life?" said Hinata ever so sweetly. Giving him a fake warm smile.

For a second the jounin was tricked by her sweet and motherly warm smile, that he did not notice his arms lying on both sides from him. Feeling the sudden pain he screamed his breathe out.

They all laid there gasping for air. Her katana was dipped in the same venom she used to kill the Mizukage.

"lay here until you die the same way your pathetic excuse of a Mizukage died. You have 2 days for the best for the venom will slowly make its way in your veins and stop your heart. Die slowly and painfully. Let you and your Mizukage be a lesson for Kirigakure. Do not mess with a Hyuuga."

Hinata said her last words, venom dripped from them, they were filled with hate. She ran towards Neji. Hinata lifted her cousin on her back and ran as fast as she could and placed him on Konahagakure gates, for the guards to see him and take him to the hospital to be treated. She left a note beside him, explaining what happened and his condition but excluding her name from the letter. Signed with the only the letter H.

* * *

Neji was immediately taken to the hospital for Sakura to check on him. His condition was extremely bad.

Sakura barged into Naruto's office eyes full with worry and concern.

"Naruto we have a big problem, Neji's condition is worsening by the minute! I can make the antidote but I need a certain herb, its not present in Konoha. The only way to get it from Kirigakure and it takes a week going and coming back not to mention that it's a very special herb, not found everywhere only on the famous kiri mountain."

"Isn't there any other way?! Think of something Sakura! You sre the best medical Ninja after Tsunade! You both should be able to figure this out! I will send the fastest shinobi in the village to get you the herbs you need, but until then I want you to keep him alive. I do not care what you do just keep him alive!" Naruto's voice was cracking thing that he caused another tragedy for the Hyuuga can.

"Firt Hinata now Neji. And now this mysterious letter that was left with him and signed by only H. man this is getting worse by the minute." Naruto mumbled to himself. He sent the letter to be analyzed.

* * *

Two days after,

"Hokage-sama, we can mek out the hand writing. Its definitely Hyuuga Hinata's. what do you wish us to do?"

"Send a search party to follow her and bring her back alive as soon as possible, I want the highest ranked ANBU to be out immedietly. Also send back up for team 12 who were heading towards Kiri."

Konoha and Kiri were in chaos. Hinata's name was placed on top of the bingo book. Yes, Hinata was classified as the number one S-class ninja. She was the nightmare that shinobi wanted to face.

The news was spread fast in the shinobi world. The head of the Hyuuga clan, Hyuuga Hanabi was out of words when she saw her sister's photo in the bingo book.

The description had nothing to do with her sweet and innocent older sister. Hanabi couldn't believe that Hinata was an S-class criminal, who killed the Mizukage and more than 50 of Kiri shinobi all by herself.

"How did she become this heartless, what did they do to her! Neji , oh please Neji wake up please don't leave us!" Hanabi felt hot tears flowing down her face and she did not care to hide them. She did not care whether crying made her weak, she was weak without her sister and beloved cousin.

Anger raging through her body, hatred filled her heart; she hated Naruto for doing this to her sister. She hated Kiri and she hated Orochimaru for destroying what was once and angel from heaven and turned her into a heartless criminal.

* * *

Hinata was on her way toward Kiri, she had to finish this off. She did not have the patience to deal with pathetic weaklings. Once she arrived her destination, she was welcomed by a small army of kiri shinobi, about 100 men and women.

All looking at her like she was the worst human on earth. Hinata showed them no emotion. Her face stern and emotionless. Her eyes were looking right through them. She could see a few trembling of fear. She was now called the angel of death.

Her angelic features and soft round face with full pink lips and large lavender eyes, could melt the heart of any man and make any woman jealous of her innocent beauty. Her body can seduce any man on earth, and she was not ashamed to hide it. She used every aspect to distract her opponent.

But at that moment, her angelic features and seductive body was not needed to ditract anyone, her _Kusanagi_ 4 foot katan balanced on the ground beside her took all the attention.

Her deadly blade, all the legendary stories about it only made more famous. The first female in history to master the Kusanagi technique, she carved her family on it to make it hers for eternity, for even after her death, he name shall still be a legend that people feared to face.

Facing Hyuuga Hinata was like looking at death in the face.

* * *

"Listen all of you; I am not interested in wasting my time with you. I've killed your Mizukage to avenge my uncle and to make him pay for that I've been through. None of you can ever imagine what I've been though because of your Mizukage. I did not gain my power by simply training; I was placed under horrific and extremely painful experiment. His death was nothing compared with the pain that I endured for four long sleepless years. Now I have nothing to do with you people. You are not my enemies, but the moment one of you comes near me I will not hesitate to take your lives. And with please."

No one dared to move and inch, in fear of their lives being taken by her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

_"We need to find this herb as soon as possible; Neji-san is in a very weak state, if we do not get this done, we will lose him."_

_"Yes sir!"_

_"Scatter!"_

* * *

This ANBU teams were all scattered around Kirigakure. Hinata was travelling around the mountain sides of Kiri, admiring the view and the nice air where she saw ANBU looking along with medical ninja from Konoha.

She hid herself so she won't get caught. She overheard them talking about Neji's condition. Anger and frustration filled her body. She did not want her beloved cousin to die. She swore that she will do whatever is in her power to get him help as soon as possible.

With that thought in her mind, she headed back to Kirigakure. Anger filling her normally soft features. Her Byakugan activated and her Katana in her hand.

* * *

She went to Kiri Hospital. The receptionist couldn't stop her, she did not recognize Hinata at first but once she saw her face and her eyes burning with rage, trembled and begged for her life.

"P-please Hi-Hinata-sama I will do whatever you want, please spare my life."

"Find me your head medical ninja, I want every herb specialist and poison specialist here right now or you head will be held in your own hands."

Not more than 10 minutes all the medical staff was in front of her.

Her voice was harsh and scary. She asked them which poison is used and how to cure it. Every poison used in Kiri cannot be cured without the dragon flower which is present only on Kiri Mountains.

"I want the best poison and medical ninja you have to come with me to search for the dragon flower. If you have it right now I suggest you give it to me. If you fear for your life cooperate with me or else I shall not spare a life in your pathetic village."

Moments went with utter silence. "Well, what's it going to be? Shall I start my massacre or will you give me what I need?" her voice was low and deadly, venom dripping from every word coming out of her mouth.

Not a moment later a voice came from the crowed finding its way to meet Hinata. A trembling woman came to her with tears in her eyes.

"I-I will give you the flower, but please spare our lives. I-I have children to take care of, I have a family p-please don't hurt us."

"Good, but you will come with me. I will not harm you, but you will come to heal the person who was infected with the venom and you will help them to cure him. If you did not do your job correctly you will never see your children ever again. I will hunt you down and kill them so very slowly in front of you and you will not be able to save their lives."

Another voice came screaming "Traitor! You will not be accepted in the village again!"

Not a moment later he was pinned against the wall.

"Listen to me, and listen well. I will not allow a weakling like you from stopping me. If you ever dare to follow me or try to stop me" Hinata's katana was pressed hard to his neck, blood was dripping down his shirt from his wound. "I will chop of your head. Got it? Now get away from my sight before I change my mind and end your life right here and now."

"NEVER! You stupid bitch! I will gladly give my life to stop you!" the man said that with determination in his eyes. Hinata giggled sweetly her other hand covering her mouth.

She turned to face him with a deadly glare. "Well, you made your choice."

Hinata removed her katana from his neck to cut right through from the top of his head down his whole body. The man was cut in half, both sides falling left and right. Screams filled the hospital cries were heard.

"See that? That's what you get for interfering with me. I want no one to follow us. If any of you think of doing as him. You shall have a painful death."

Hinata and the medical ninja exited the hospital and with top speed headed to Konoha. "Listen to me, you will not say my name. if they ask you give them this letter. Do not open your mouth with a word. Do as they ask you. You have 2 days to finish your work I will meet you at the boarder to the land of fire after two days at midnight. If you are late, you know who is going to pay for your mistakes."

They travelled at top speed for 2 days. Once they were close to Konoha, Hinata and the Kiri medical ninja separated.

* * *

In Konoha:

_"Stop! Who are you? What are you doing here in Konoha?" the guards asked the woman who was looking left and right, she was running looking for the hospital to finish off with her work. _

_"I'm saya. I came from Kirigakure to cure a person who was attacked by our men and was infection with a poison only one of us can cure. Please let me help. I cannot say anything more than this. I have only two days here."_

_"Why should we trust you?"_

_"Here, I was told to give anyone who asks me for the reason I am here this letter. I cannot tell you who sent me. P-please I have children waiting for me. If I do not save this person they will die."_

_One of the guards opened the scroll and scanned through it quickly. His eyes widened from the sender. It was not signed by any name other than the letter H._

_Every shinobi in Konoha was told that any document signed by only the letter H was from Hyuuga Hinata. _

_The scroll was taken to Naruto, the Hokage. And the Saya was taken to the hospital. _

_In Naruto's office:_

_Naruto was doing some paper work; Sai and Shikamaru were with him. Shikamaru yawed his usual yawn. _

_"Naruto, why are you keeping me here? This is so troublesome. I have more useful things to do."_

_"Like what? Staring at the clouds? I have a lot of paper work. Me and Sai cannot finish all this today."_

_A loud knock was heard on the door. "Come in"_

_The guard opened the door so hard that he was almost going to break it. He rushed towards Naruto. _

_"Hokage-sama, we just got this letter from Hinata-san! She sent a medical ninja from Kiri to cure Neji-san! We took her directly to the hospital, if you wish us to take her for integration we will at once." _

_"Show me the letter."_

* * *

_**For anyone who is reading this from Konoha, **_

_**This woman, Saya. Is sent to cure Hyuuga Neji. She has only 2 days in Konoha to do her job. Do not allow her to escape. The dragon flower which is needed for the antidote is with her.**_

_**She is to leave Konoha after two days. No shinobi from Konoha should follow her. Haruno Sakura will have to work with her. **_

_**Please help Neji. **_

_**H.**_

_Naruto was smiling. His eyes were softened and tears began to form. He quickly blinked to dry them away. _

_"I want ANBU guards to be around Saya. No one should leave her side. I want you to inform my wife and Saya to come visit it here after they are finished with Neji. Dismissed."_

* * *

_Later that day, at Naruto's office:_

_Naruto and his wife, Sakura were discussing what happened at the hospital. "Neji-san's condition is stable now, we gave him the antidote and I removed the poison from his body exactly the way I did with Kankuro-san a few years back at Sunkagure. She was a great help. If it wasn't for her and Hinata I'm not sure if he was going to hold until pur men come back." _

_Naruto was speechless. After all he did to Hinata, she still decided to help. But he knew she did not help Neji for his sake. She did all this for Neji. _

_"I know, it's a miracle. But I still don't understand why doesn't she want us to know that she sent Saya. I mean we are her people. Why won't she come back to the village?!"_

_"Naruto honey, im sure she has a reason. I mean im sure she thinks that when she comes back we will put her in prison. After all, that's what we do for people who leave the village."_

_"Do not say that! Hinata did not leave on her own. She was kidnapped by Orochimaru, she will never be a village traitor, I will not allow anyone to speak ill of her not even you Sakura-chan. We both know that it's because of us, she left. It's because of us that the Hyuuga clan hates me. Every single one of them. I don't see the looks they give me. Even though I'm their Hokage they still cannot forgive me for what we have done for her."_

_"So what Naruo? Do you regret choosing me? After all these years? Are you saying that you do not want me or your child anymore?!"_

_Sakura was furious, whenever they talk about Hinata she could get jealous and mad. She always was jealous of her. Of how Naruto used to treat her. She hates that Naruto blames her and himself for what happened. _

_"Sakura-chan I did not say that! Don't act like this again! Why do you say such things every time we talk about Hinata? Of course I love you and I love Michiru! He is my son for Kami's sake, are you crazy? Calm down."_

_After what she heard, she knew that its not Hinata's fault that she did not come back. She felt bad for her friend. She couldn't imagine how Hinata felt and God knows what she have been through. _

_Sakura asked Sasuke about Orochimaru, nothing he said was good. Sakura cannot imagine her self being tortured and experimented on. At one point Sasuke himself was lso worried about Hinata. He never knew her personally but he knew her enough to know that she did not deserve to be treated like this and she did not deserve to be one of Orochimaru's lab mice._

_Naruto tried questioning Saya about Hinata's location and her whereabouts. But the woman was so afraid and she explained her situation. Naruto couldn't believe that Hinata would threaten someone like this. He knew from this threat, that the Hinata they knew was long gone. _

_*_Maybe, maybe she really became a criminal. Maybe she really did change. But if she did, she ownt work this hard to bringing Neji back to the village the day he was injured and she won't go to the extremes of dragging a Kiri medical ninja to cure him. No. the Hinata I once dated is still there deep inside the mask Hinata is wearing."

Now Naruto had all the information he wanted. He also has the exact description of Hinata and how she looks and what weapons she uses. He was amazed that she mastered the _Kusanagi _katana.

* * *

Hinata did not stay out of the village. In fact she sneaked inside the village right after Saya went inside. She kept hidden in the shadows and observed everything silently.

That night, the night before the day she will leave this village again. Hinata went to the hospital to check on Neji. She sneaked through the open window; the room was dim, lighted only from the full moon's light.

"Neji-nii-san, oh Neji I'm so sorry, this is my entire fault. I'm sorry you were put through all this pain. Please be safe. I'm sorry I won't be able to stay here with you. I miss you so much I really hoped that we had more time but I cannot stay here. I cannot stay here and live like nothing happened. I was hurt so much. And what I've been through did not help heal my heart; it did nothing but create deeper wounds until it turned cold as ice. I know that ive changed. Im so cold but I feel alive now. I'm away from Naruto and Orochimaru. Maybe when you're healed we can meet again. Until then, be safe my Neji."

Hinata placed a warm soft kiss on Neji's forhead, in the center of his seal. She brushed his long silky hair; her soft hands brushed his cheek. Tears forming in her eyes, but she blinked them away. It has been years since the last time she cried. Hinata no more let herself be driven by emotions.

Hinata then kissed Neji's lips softly. Yes her heart was yearning for him now. She dismissed every memory of Naruto, but along these memories came Neji's memories. How he used to comfort her and care for her, she hated herself for not seeing it before.

When she was away, only then she knew that Neji loved her. She could see it clearly form his actions that he was in love with her. But she always hurt him by complaining about Naruto.

He was the only one who was there when she needed a shoulder to cry on. He was the one to dry her tears and comfort her. How she wished that she've seen it before.

Her heart was once again broken. She thought to herself the Neji would never want to be with a monster like she is. She killed hundreds of innocent people, she was an S-class criminal and every bounty hunter wanted her head for a great deal of money.

Hinata scribbled a letter and placed the scroll beside his head. She left another katana with her name carved on it in kanji. That was her gift to him.

Hinata kissed Niji again her tears falling on his face; she quickly pulled away and left the hospital before he can't wake up from her kiss. She was standing on the roof of the Hyuuga main house mansion. She decided to visit her sister.

The moment Hinata left the hospital Neji's eyes snapped open. He placed his fingers on his lips.

"Was I dreaming? Did this really happen? Everything I heard, her voice, her touch. Did this happen? Is Hinata really here?" she thought aloud.

Neji turned his head to find a katana placed by his head along with a scroll. He couldn't believe his eyes. She was there so every word he heard was really her. He couldn't dismiss his wet cheek. He knew that he was not crying, which means that these were Hinata's tears.

Neji quickly opened the scroll and scanned it with his grayish ghost white eyes.

* * *

Hinata was standing beside her sister's bedside. She was looking down on her; dmiring her sister's beauty.

"Oh Hanabi how you've grown into a beautiful lady. I've missed you so much. I'm so proud of you. I know that you are a great leader. Please give my greetings to father."

Hinata also kept two scrolls beside her sister's head along with two necklaces, a light green stone and a light almost transparent pink stone.

She quickly left the compound heading toward the woods for shelter to get some sleep.

The next day, Neji, Hanabi and Hiashi all three were in the same room at the hospital. All discussing what happened in their sleep.

Neji couldn't tell them exactly what happened, in fear of punishment from their small act of intimacy. Although he was asleep but that did not save him from the punishment.

Hanabi was wearing her light pink necklace and her father hish green necklace. Naji was staring at the katana Hinata left for him, his fingers stoking over her carved name.

"Neji, show me your scroll, I want to see what my daughter wrote you"

"Yes Hiashi-sama."

* * *

_Dear Neji,_

_If you are reading this, it means that I'm long gone from this village. I wanted to apologize for making you go through this pain just for me. I honestly did not know that there would be Kiri shinpbi after me seeking vengeance for their Mizukage. _

_I apologize for letting them hurt you. I've avenged your injuries Neji. The man who injured you is no longer with us in this world. I could not stop myself. I've become so cold Neji. _

_They changed me; they forced me to become this monster that I am. But I feel alive once again. Ever since I've met you in the bar that night, I can feel like heart beat again._

_I'm sorry for not noticing all that you've done for me in the days when I was foolishly in love with Naruto. I did not see how you were the only one there for me. But I do now Neji, please forgive me. I do see it clearly now Neji. Everything makes sense now, my heart beats for you now. _

_But I know that you and I can never be. You would never approve me. You deserve someone who is pure and innocent like an angel. You do not deserve a monster like me. _

_Please forgive me and please do not hold a grudge on Naruto and Sakura. Be happy for them I am happy for them. They make a nice family. Their son is beautiful. I want them to be happy and not think of me. _

_Please tell them Neji, tell them that I forgave them long ago. They can let go of me now. Tell Naruto to please stop sending ANBU teams after me. I've known this for a while now. I do not want him sending anyone after me. _

_Tell Sakura that I'm happy for her and I wish that I could have been there for her. _

_I hope we meet soon but in better circumstances that out last encounter. Until then, stay safe. _

_With all my love. _

_Hinata._

* * *

Silence was all there and the sound of their breathing. Tears forming in their eyes after reading her letters. Hinata was greatly missed by her loved ones. Silent cries and screams were all what filled their hearts.


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N: So this is it! the final chapter of the story. Before we go into the chapter, I would like to apologize for any inconvenience, and i thank all my readers deeply, this means a lot. _**

**_on to the reviews, first the pairings. for those who do not like the neji x hinata pairings, and were upset because i did not write it int he description and did not inform my readers up ahead. i apologize fore that. but i do not think ahead before i start writing my chapters. i just open the website and start typing randomly, the thoughts come rolling by themselves. i do not plan anything. i did now add the new parings to the description. again, this is my first fan-fiction and i hope that i did not mess up so much. _**

**_for the Kiri and Kumo mixing, i know very well that in the series it was Kumo who took Hizashi. i know that. but since its my story, i did not want it to resemble the original story too much, after all its a fan-fiction, why not play with it? i honestly do not understand whats the problem if it was Kiri in my story who took Hizashi. i mean it doesnt really affect anything. _**

**_and with the long year gaps, i dont really like to write experiments on humans in detail. it just creeps me out. and who asked for what happened during the time Hinata was with Orochimaru, its explained briefly in this chapter, their feelings and emotions. its not in detail but yet it gives you and idea. _**

**_The ending might not please some of you, but if any of you wishes for a different ending or perhaps a sequel feel free to review or message me. _**

**_i've decided to finish the story because i was starting to feel lost and that this story is just ending up a jumbled thoughts with no definite ending, so i kept it simple and brief. _**

**_Okay I guess that's enough with my babbling! _**

**_Again_****_ THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT it means soo much to me! _**

**_Enjoy..!_**

* * *

Chapter 15:

The day after Hinata's visit to Konoha, she met with Saya and escorted her back to Kiri as promised.

Back in Konoha, Neji was released from the hospital. He directly went to Naruto to asking for a mission to go after Hinata.

"I'm sorry Neji, but I cannot allow you to go after her, not alone at least. Choose whoever you want to accompany you and you may go. Dismissed."

With that been said, Neji directly went to Kiba, Shino, Tenten and Lee. They took off after 30 minutes from Neji's meeting with the Hokage.

Neji's search group started by looking in the land of fire, next was the land of wind, they've arrived to the desert. Since they had no business in Suna, they did not enter Sunagakure.

Naruto sent a message to Gaara, informing him about the situation. He needed the maximum amount of people to help them find her. Gaara was informed if any of his men saw Hinata, they should bring her back to Konoha.

* * *

Its has been almost a month, and no sign of Hinata. Neji was starting to lose hope. They went to the extremes of searching in all sorts of bars at night, hoping to find a drunk Hinata somewhere in a dark bar.

Hinata was watching them from a far; she was tired of all this hiding. She was tired of this painful life, hiding from people, killing whoever tried to stand in her way or take her back to Konoha.

She was sitting on the roof of a local bar in some small village, where Neji and the others were looking for her. Her bottle of sake in her hand as tears falling down her face. She was thinking of Naruto, and how he made her end up like this by just choosing Sakura. She hated them that moment; she hated them for being the reason of everything she is dealing with now.

She just wanted to go home and sleep on a comfy bed for the night, she haven't ate a decent meal like the ones she was served back in the Hyuuga compound in God knows how long.

_*They say the promises sweet and loveable, but I don't need this, no I don't need them, I've been treated so wrong for so long as if I'm becoming untouchable; I'm a slow dying flower.*_

*_can yo_u see me? _Can you reach me? Can you save me from what I've become? I just want to g"o home.*_

Hinata drank her Sake, until there was no more. She was still mainly sober; she went down to the bar and bought herself two more sake bottles. she went back to the roof.

Looking at the full moon, the cold wind of the night making her hair fly beside her; she hugged her body tight as if to comfort herself.

Hinata couldn't take it anymore. She jumped from roof to roof until she found him, she saw Neji standing by the lake far away from the hotel he and the others were in.

She walked slowly until she was behind him.

"I'm glad you've decided to show up, you've been missed."

"You have the sword I left you, did you like it?" Neji turned to face Hinata.

"Yes, I did. Hinata you should come back with us, everybody is waiting for you there. You can have a peaceful life again, aren't you tired of all this hiding?"

Neji stepped closer to her to try and see her face but it was hidden. Hinata wore a black gown tied loosely on her neck, her head and most of her face were covered, black as night she was almost not noticed like she was a part of the shadows.

He removed the hood from her head, revealing her raw cheeks and puffy eyes. Traces of fresh dried tears were on her cheeks and her lips were trebling, she couldn't keep it all inside anymore.

She kept in all inside for so long, she hid her face in her hands and began to cry all her pain out, she screamed all her pain and suffering, Neji could hear her voice lilke it was calling him to comfort her, he could feel his heart breaking into million pieces.

He gently stroked her back and her shoulders. "Shhh its okay Hinata, its okay. Let it all out."

She sobbed into his shirt, until there were nothing more than silent cries, her tears did not stop but her voice was not heard anymore. She did not want to continue on keeping this heartless mask on.

She wanted to go back to the sweet innocent Hinata, who had a crush on the village's number one knucklehead ninja. But reality was far away from that.

Neji stroked her hair softly, taking in her sweet lavender scent which never seemed to go away. "Neji, I need more time. Give me one more week; I will go back with you to the village. I just need one more week. I will meet you ate the boarders of the land of fire, at an inn near a large lake, there is an old lady living there. I will meet you there after a week. I promise."

She broke from his grip on her, without waiting for him to say another word she disappeared into the darkness.

Hinata woke up that night, panting heavily and sweat dripping all over her body, she was trembling, another night with her nightmares of Kabuto's experiments on her.

Hinata had nightmares about those days every night. She was hunted by their faces. She could still hear Kabuto's voice in her head. Telling her to make this easy on both of them. She could still feel his needle's inter her skin, cuts on her body.

All sorts of medicines were given to her, she could still feel the pain in her head like needles poking her mind and her eyes hurt and sting like needles were coming out. The pain in her gut was unbearable.

Hinata thre up everything, her hands shaking, she held her head in the hands, keeping the thoughts of Kabuto's eyes glaring at her with his sick smirk glued to his face. His small sharp knife he held in his hands, directed directly towards her.

She could still feel herself pinned to a cold metal board, her ankles and wrists tired with strong metal cuffs with seals on them.

Hinata shook her head as if to scatter the thoughts away. She stood up, looking for some water. She headed towards the lake she met Neji at, earlier that night.

* * *

Neji sat on his hotel bed that night, not falling asleep, he could remember the days were he saw Naruto and Sakura holding their hands and walking to the park happily. He envied them so much. Even more couldn't understand how they were okay with it knowing Hinata was somewhere God knows what was happening to her, and here they were holding hands and laughing.

He hated Naruto he hated him so much. Until one day, he was at the training grounds where Sasuke suddenly showed up to Neji.

He remembers every single word that came out of the ravine's mouth.

"You hate Naruto now don't you? You think he is living happily now with Sakura? Well I guess you are wrong. Because you are not the one who he comes to every single night, regretting his actions and breaking everything that comes to his sight and screaming that she shouldn't let her go. He looks happy; he pretends to be happy for Sakura.

He still loves Sakura that's for sure, they are married after all. But he can't keep the nightmares away. He has nightmares of Hinata, hunting him and telling him that it's his entire fault, it all his fault why she was now with Orochimaru and God knows what he has done to her.

Give him a break, would you prefer him choosing Hinata and cheating on her with Sakura and giving her false hopes? I know right know you are thinking that yes at least she would be here now, but no, at least she knows that she's free now; she can love whoever she wants.

Just don't give up on her, like he brought me back here, or I should say dragged me here, now and him can work together to bring her back."

With that been said, Sasuke left the training grounds leaving a very angry and confused Hyuuga.

Neji knew that Naruto did not give up on Hinata, he knew that ANBU were constantly on search for her and there were missions to every Orochimaru's old hide outs. But he just couldn't forgive me. he was not like Hinata, easy forgiving.

* * *

Naruto was standing on his balcony facing the village, his eyes on the moon. He was thinking about Hinata, Neji and the others. He was hoping that they have already found her and they are on their way back.

He wished that he could go and search for her himself, but he knew that he couldn't leave the village; it would keep the village in so much danger.

"baby, aren't you coming to bed? Its late and its cold. Come to bed." Sakura hugged Naruto from behind asking him to come inside with a sleepy voice.

"Hn, I'm coming just give me a minute and I'll be there."

"Is this about Hinata again? Naruto you can't stop your life like that, come on in you need your rest, I'm not going to argue at this now. We can talk in the morning."

Naruto, not wanting to let all his anger and frustration on his wife in the middle of the night obeyed just to make things go smooth for the night. Although he was in bed, but his eyes were snapped open the whole night, he couldn't rest. It has been almost 5 years and he still couldn't rest at night properly knowing Hinata was out there somewhere with that sick snake.

If he wasn't drinking at night at Sasuke's house, he would be stuck in his bed with eyes open the whole night, it has been like that ever since Hinata left.

The only days he would make love to Sakura, is when he was drunk and Sasuke would drop him home, that on the other hands lead into a lot of problems in their relationship.

Sakura couldn't help but hate Hinata sometimes. She would think that she stole her happiness away by leaving the village.

She was to the point that loved Naruto when he was drunk, it was like the only time when he really showed her he much he loved her. He was happy when she was pregnant with Michiru, but she still heard that voice in the back of her head telling her that this was not a complete happiness. She thought that having Mirichu could finally take his mind away of Hinata if not fully just a little bit.

But little did she know, Naruto still couldn't forgive himself, he hated himself and couldn't allow himself to be happy because he knew that somewhere Hinata was crying herself to sleep while he was here acting like nothing had ever happened.

* * *

A week had passed and as promised, they met at the inn. Tenten hurried to hug Hinata when she saw her, Hinata had a cold face.

"Hello Tenten-san, Lee-san, Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Neji-kun. I'm here to put you out of your misery; I'm coming back with you to the village. If you are not tired, I would like to head over there now."

They all agreed and headed back towards Konoha. Shortly after, they've reached their destination.

Hinata saw rather odd looks from the villagers; she understood that they did not recognize her from the way she dressed and her tattoo and rather long katana.

They were on their way to Naruto's office. Shortly after they've arrived, they were all dismissed, only Hinata stayed.

Naruto stood up, his eyes teary, he couldn't believe himself. After so long, she was there. To be honest he himself did not recognize her at first. She was thinner than her remembered her, he way of dressing was certainly different, he couldn't miss the rather large black tattoo on her arms and her katana.

"Hinata.. I want to start by saying that I am very sorry. This was my entire fault. If I have stopped you from leaving the first day, non og this would've happened and you would've stayed here in the village and… and… you.. would've had a happy life here. Please forgive me for what I have done to you. "

"It does not matter now, Hokage-sama. What was done is done. I am here now, you may do as you please, if you would wish to send to for integration after that to prison, I will not make this hard on you, but I have a favor to ask. I want to meet my family before I am sent away."

"Hinata, don't be ridicules. I'm not going to send you anywhere, you're here now and you're home. I just want us to start over. Please don't call me Hokage-sama, but call me Naruto. I know it might take a while to sooth your wounds, but please find it in your heart to forgive me and Sakura."

"I will see to that. If you may dismiss me, I would like to go now."

"yeah, sure. You can go. Take care Hinata, welcome home." Naruto dismissed her with a soft smile. He wanted to hug her tight and apologize till he heard her say I forgive you, but he knew better not to push her, just leave her to adjust to the changes that have been done.

* * *

Everyone in the Hyuuga compound was left dumbstruck when they saw Hinata. They gave her the same looks as the villagers, a look of disbelief.

Hanabi embraced her sister tightly and cried on her chest. Not willing to let her go anytime soon. She has missed her sister too.

Hinata returned her hug and tears slowly came to her eyes. Her father's face was unreadable like ever. But she could see a glimpse of happiness. Hinata went towards her father and hugged him.

"I'm sorry father for making you all go through this. But I'm here now, and I'm ready for any punishment you give me."

"I am not to make such decisions now; it's all up to Hanabi, she's the head of the clan." After a long pause, she heard her father whisper in her ear, "Welcome home hinata, you've been missed by dear."

He hugged her back, he couldn't be mad at her, he loved his daughter and he had missed her presence.

Hinata was escorted to her old room. It was clean like she never left it. She went into her bathroom and took a hot refreshing shower.

She wore a light lavender kimono with creamy white bird designs and a dark violet obi. She let her over long hair hang at her shoulders, it reached to her hips.

Her kimono was short, reaching exactly at her knees. She took her way to the diner room. Where she was welcomed with a large feast, she smiled warmly and jumped up and down mentally. She was happy to eat a decent meal after to so long.

They discussed various things, her father, Hanabi, Neji and Hinata all ate together. Hanabi asked her about her days at Orochimaru's hide out.

Her father scolded her for asking such a question, but Hinata told him that it was alright, it was her right to ask.

When told them about everything, how she was train hardly by Orochimaru in the morning, then pinned again the cold metal board to be Kabuto's lab toy at the evening.

Hanabi couldn't stop herself from crying and hugging her sister when she finished.

Hinata went to her room to rest. It was a long day. She felt her comfy bed; she sighed in happiness and drifted to sleep.

* * *

The next day she was summoned to Naruto's office. "Hinata, since you're back and also officially back to your duties as a Konoha shinobi, your name was removed of the bingo book. I want to give you your rank back as a special jounin, unless you want and can prove to have the skills of a higher rank. Would you like to join the ANBU? I will arrange a test for you if you are interested. You have until tomorrow to think about it. Oh, and you genin team, they are all successful Chuunins, im sure that you trained them well. That's all."

"Thank you, I will think of it."

"Okay, here are the applications if you decide to join the ANBU, bring them back tomorrow. Dismissed."

Hinata found herself wondering at the village, in her uniform. Not her modest old uniform, her black and dark violet mini skirt and tummy showing shirt. She met with Sasuke, who gave her amused looks, as if impressed with what she became.

They talked for a bit. Sasuke invited her over teas and she accepted. She was no longer timid as usual, she could handle the village's hot and most wanted man.

They talked about her and his time with Orochimaru, seems that she had it rougher than him. after all he was there on his own free will, she was kidnapped.

Sasuke really took a liking to her, but knew what the other Hyuuga felt for her. He could not just get himself into a messed up clan thing. Although he thought the new Hinata would really make an interesting and fun partner, and not to mention her new powers they talked about.

After their tea, they've decided to have a little spare. Hinata gave it her all, she used her katana, even Sasuke was amazed with how she mastered the _Kusanagi_ katana.

She was the second person to make him pant heavily after a spar. Only Naruto could take him to that extreme, but Hinata was no longer an easy opponent.

"Hinata, would you like to be an ANBU captain? It would be a shame to just be a special jounin or even a normal ANBU, your skills are for a captain. Think of it. It suits you."

"Hai, I talked about it with the Hokage, he offered me to join the ANBU, and I'm having a test tomorrow to determine whether I'm skilled enough to join."

"Hn, I see that you are calling him Hokage now. Never mind, but im sure you will make it to Captain without even a second thought; because I'm the one who gives the test. I will this spar to your record, if you are interested that is."

"Hai, Arigato. I would like to join the ANBU for a while. Its not like being an ANBU is hard, I've been through worse."

"Hn, you sure have. Then it's settled. It was an honor to be the first one to spar with you, you sure have improved and your wounds heal in no time even faster than Naruto. That Kabuto sure is a freak, but I thank Orochimaru for training you, it nice to have stronh kunoichi in the village that we can trust and depend on them when we are not available. We've been short with strong and useful Kunoichis recently."

Hinata blushed slightly on his complements. It has been such a long time since she felt this happy. She also took a liking to Sasuke.

* * *

Hinata talked to Neji and asked him to take things slow, she's not yet ready to get married or declare her relationship. She doesn't want to make anything official just yet.

The next day, Hinata passed the test and was officially an ANBU captain. They gave her a white ANBU mask with purple strip that started from her left temple through her right eye and down to her right cheek. It was not an animal; all ANBU captains wore a white mask with different colors and strips patterns.

She got her ANBU tattoo. Took her gear, she asked Naruto whether she was allowed to wear her uniform. He hesitated, because it was not allowed, but knew that if he wanted to get things back to normal he would have to make it up to her.

All the rookies gathered at the bar that night, including Sakura and Naruto to celebrate her and her becoming an ANBU captain.

Sakura slowly found her way to Hinata, she gave her an unsure look. Hinata hesitated to smile, she could easily put on her emotionless stern face but thought better not to do so. She did not care anymore so she has to show it. She gave her a warm smile.

"Hello Sakura-san." Sakura winced at the '_san_' Hinata used to always call her Sakura-chan. She thought to herself maybe she did not really get over it yet.

"Hello Hinata-cha-uh san. How are you? Welcme home, you've been missed greatly."

"Thank you, I'm well and you? How is Michiru-san? I guess he is about 3 now, am I right?"

Hinata said it harsher than she meant it to be. But she couldn't help herself. It still hurt a bit whenever she thought about it.

"O-Oh, you know about Michiru-chan, well yes he is 3 year old. He is great, he looks and acts just like his father. I'm doing well too. Listen Hinata-chan, I am sorry. I want to apologize for everything that I've done. I know, I know that I took a very important thing form you, Michiru could have been your son now, I'm really sorry. If it wasn't for me and Naruto, you wouldn't have gone through all of this, please can you forgive us? Naruto hadn't slept well at night since the day you have left –err- I mean the day you were taken. Can we please try and be friends again? I've missed you."

"Hn, Thank you for your concern. I do not wish to sound rude, but I cannot make any promises right now. Maybe in the future. And do not concern yourself with my feelings. I've dealt with them long ago. You and Naruto-san can rest now. If you excuse me, I will join Neji-kun and Sasuke-kun. See you around Saukra-san."

Sakura felt tears beginning to form, she couldn't believe that Hinata keeps calling her and Naruto with a –san- after their names, and Neji and Sasuke, she addresses them with such familiarity.

She knew that if she wanted her friend back, she has to work hard for it.

Everyone enjoyed their night; everyone welcomed Hinata back to her home with warm arms. She was treated like never ever happened.

_*Maybe, this is the right choice I've made. I hope I don't regret coming back to the village.*_

THE END.

* * *

**_Finally! im looking forward to my next Fan-fic! no Neji x hina anymore since its pretty obvious that not so many people are familiar with the thought of cousins having romantic feelings, well its pretty normal to me. i mean; i live in a country were its traditional that cousins are married to tighten the bonds of the family and keep the clan's traditions. although its not a tradition in my own country, but thats what i get for living in the Middle East especially in one of the richest countries among the Arabian Gulf countries, the people really stick to their traditions and clans. xD ! _**

**_so my next fan-fic will probably SasuxHina, but im not quite sure yet. _**

**_tune in~!_**


	16. Chapter 16 - Note

Hello guys!

I wanted to say that in Her Lavender Eyes the sequel, I explain exactly with details what happens with Hinata while she was with Orochimaru.

All the experiments and everything will be mentioned!

just thought i would let you know in case any of you wanted to know what happened :) !

#beautiful_arrow


	17. suggestion

Hello There :)

I'm starting a Poll. I would like to know what Naruto pairings are preferred by everyone.

Anyone can have up to two votes, the main girl will be Hinata. Honestly i feel very comfortable writing about her than any other girl.

I accept and appreciate suggestions. I would love to know what do you like, since a writer should always write what is preferred by the readers.

For further info, please visit my profile :)

*_I might stop writing "Her Lavender Eyes - sequel" I honestly dont know how to end it and I dont want the story to be too long so the readers wont get bored or anything. I appreciate suggestions on the story :) *_

#beautiful_arrow.


End file.
